Unova's Mistery
by SempreMunhoz
Summary: Vindo do continente de Unova, finalmente Carter inicia a sua jornada para se tornar o maior mestre Pokémon de todos os tempos. Mas, um intrigante mistério de sua região, acaba mudando a sua vida e a de todos ao seu redor.
1. O início!

O continente de Unova! Lar de inúmeras e únicas espécies de Pokémons. Unova, continente isolado, desenvolveu diversas características únicas, que apenas esta linda região tem, como a sua diversidade incrível de Pokémons. E além disso, existem suas magníficas cidades! Desde a maior e mais agitada cidade de Castelia, até a minúscula cidade de Nuvema. Desde a mais moderna e mais populosa cidade de todas, Nimbasa, até a ancestral cidade de Opelucid.

Unova, porém, é o berço de grandes aventuras, mistérios, lendas e guerras.

Mas, Unova também abriga um garoto. Um garoto, que um dia, mudaria a realidade das coisas. E seu nome é Carter.

- Acorda, filho! – gritou uma voz de homem, vinda da porta do quarto – Que saco! Ponha esse despertador para tocar! E não me faça chamar duas vezes!

Com um gemido de desgosto, Carter se levantou. Sentou-se em sua cama e fitou o relógio. Eram quase 8 horas. Em pleno sábado? Carter nunca levantava cedo nos sábados. Mas hoje era diferente. Um dia realmente especial ia começar para ele. E, se quisesse que fosse especial mesmo, teria que acordar esse horário.

- Bom dia, Drilbur! – ele sorriu, enquanto sacava uma Pokébola de cima de sua escrivaninha e a abria. Esta expeliu um raio brilhante de coloração azul, que, ao se chocar com o chão, se misturou em uma pequena explosão de energia, enquanto em seu interior, um pequeno Pokémon aparecia.

- _Driiil! _– cumprimentou a toupeira, acenando com suas enormes garras.

- É hoje o grande dia, Drilbur! Mal posso esperar! – a cada minuto, Carter ficava mais animado, enquanto ia despejando palavras em cima de Drilbur – Vai ser incrível! Finalmente! Após 5 anos de espera, Drilbur, finalmente poderei fazer isso! Vai ser legal, vai ser...

- _Dril Dril!_ – O Pokémon reclamou, cheio de tanta emoção. Carter o observou mais uma vez e então sorriu.

- Só queria dizer que vai ser espetacular!

Então, o garoto saiu da cama e caminhou alegre, na direção do banheiro. Escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Passou o pente pelos seus cabelos castanhos e tirou as remelas de seus olhos verdes. Pensou se deveria ou não tomar um banho, mas, ao ligar o chuveiro e sentir a água fria escorrer pelas suas mãos, decidiu que era melhor não. Logo, molhou o cabelo e trocou de roupa. Em seguida, desceu as escadas de sua casa.

- Bom dia, filhão! – cumprimentou Clay, com uma xícara de café na mão, encostado no balcão da cozinha – Preparado?

- Mais ou menos – admitiu o garoto, sendo seguido pelo seu Drilbur.

Bem, pode parecer estranho para você? Mas é a verdade. Clay, o líder do Ginásio da cidade de Driftveil era o pai de Carter. E ele tinha bastante orgulho disso. Embora, às vezes, aquele homem gordo fosse bastante irritante. No momento, vestia trajes diferentes dos habituais. Estava em seu pijama azul de manga curta, com as calças combinando. No centro da camiseta, havia o desenho de um chapéu de _cowboy_, igual o que ele vestia no momento: o seu chapéu favorito e inseparável. Ele olhou para o garoto e abriu um sorriso.

- Bem, filho. Eu decidi fazer algo diferente hoje.

- Tipo o que? – Carter perguntou, terminando de descer as escadas e logo, pegando duas fatias de pão no armário da cozinha.

- Hoje, como é o dia em que você vai sair pelo mundo, em sua jornada Pokémon, eu, sinceramente, acho que você não tem tudo de que precisa.

- Como assim? – indagou o garoto, com um pedaço de pão na boca, falando enquanto mastigava.

- Não sei se você está preparado. Se tem treino o suficiente para enfrentar o mundo de verdade. – explicou Clay, tomando café e observando a paisagem para fora da janela. Uma linda vista de seu Ginásio.

- Ah pai! – queixou-se Carter, se jogando no sofá – Já tenho 13 anos. Sou bem grandinho. E além do mais, já tenho alguma experiência. Eu e Drilbur trainávamos muito nos bonecos do Ginásio e você sabe.

- Filho... Se você entendesse... Bonecos não são como Pokémons reais. Acredite em mim, já batalhei demais – o líder de Ginásio se sentou em uma cadeira, enquanto ajeitava o chapéu – Já enfrentei lutas difíceis e fáceis e sei do que estou falando. Mas, não se preocupe, já sei o que faremos.

- O que?

- Te levarei para um treino diferente! – anunciou o pai, se levantando da cadeira e caminhando em direção às escadas – Será um treino real! Sem bonecos. Te levarei para a Rota 6! Encontraremos bons Pokémons e finalmente, saberei se você está pronto para batalhar.

- Combinado! Vai ser divertido! Certo, Drilbur? – Carter se levantou e observou o seu Pokémon. Estava deitado no tapete, quase dormindo. Mas, ao ouvir a pergunta, acenou positivamente com a cabeça e se pôs de pé, caminhando na direção de seu treinador.

Clay subiu as escadas, dizendo que iria se trocar. Passaram-se pelo menos 20 minutos, que Carter e Drilbur esperaram jogando videogame, que o líder do Ginásio de Driftveil voltou, descendo, vestindo sua habitual roupa de vaqueiro, com o chapéu branco e, amarradas ao cinto, quatro lustrosas Pokébolas.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou ele, ao pé da escada.

- Espere aí... Ei, Drilbur! Você destruiu a nave que eu ia destruir! Agora quem ganha 120xp é você! Epa... O que é aquilo? Ahá! Uma nave de prótons! Vou assaltar... – Carter dizia, viciado em seu joguinho. Seu pai bufou e então, arrancou a tomada do videogame, fazendo a tela se apagar.

- Ei! Ei, ei, ei! Eu estava quase conseguindo destruir os _Zórgãos _do Planeta K37! Não é justo!

- _Dril Dril! _– concordou Drilbur, indignado.

- Ai, ai! Filho, você precisa melhorar essa vida! – suspirou Clay, seguindo na direção da porta, sendo seguido por um garoto disparando palavras de desgosto. "_Vai ser um longo caminho..._" pensou o líder de Ginásio.

- Err... Pai? Você quer que a gente vá nisso aí? Não tinha mandado para consertar? – Carter reclamou, indignado.

- É a melhor coisa que tem, filhão! "Vam bora"! – gritou o pai, mergulhando para dentro do banco de sua camionete e ligando o som, em um alto _hip-hop_. O problema era que aquela coisa era horrível, na opinião de Carter. Tinha a pintura desbotada e cheia de marcas de batidas, que o pai arranjara dirigindo bêbado pela cidade. Um dos espelhos retrovisores estava faltando, igualmente ao vidro da porta direita, que fora quebrado em um acidente. Mas Clay adorava aquela lata-velha.

- Você vem ou não? – berrou o pai, por cima do som do rádio. Não havia como o garoto não aceitar e se arrastou para dentro do banco do passageiro. Fizera questão de levar um casaco e agora, tentava esconder o rosto, inutilmente, embaixo do capuz, enquanto seu pai arrancava pela rua de sua casa, quase se esquecendo de fechar o portão da garagem. Passaram voando em frente ao Ginásio, como dois loucos. Aceleraram pela cidade, enquanto o pai cumprimentava as pessoas na rua. Todos em Driftveil conheciam o líder do Ginásio, o que, naquele momento, fez Carter se encolher no banco, de vergonha. O _hip-hop _continuava alto e Clay tentava cantar, em uma voz desafinadíssima.

O garoto quase se sentiu aliviado quando viu, ao longe, as grandes árvores da Rota 6.

Era proibido entrar de carro em qualquer rota, principalmente essa, pelo fato de que isso poderia assustar ou até mesmo, atropelar um Pokémon selvagem. Teriam que parar ainda dentro da cidade e fazer o resto do caminho a pé.

O pai, em uma arrancada, fez a camionete girar 180° e então, brecou violentamente, fazendo com que Carter fosse jogado contra a porta.

- Essa doeu! – reclamou

- Deixa de ser fresco. Chegamos!

Esfregando o braço machucado, o garoto abriu a porta e desceu do veículo, parado de mau jeito ao lado da calçada. Mais a frente, uma árvore se erguia, com alguns Sewaddles devorando suculentas frutas.

- Isso são os seus "Pokémons de verdade"? – o garoto perguntou, observando os pequenos insetos. Eram menos desafiadores do que um boneco.

- Sim, são. Mas não o suficiente para nosso treino! – afirmou Clay, desligando o rádio e descendo da camionete. Bateu a porta e olhou ao longe: o rio que descia, as imponentes montanhas mais ao longe... Um sorriso brincou entre seus lábios – Venha comigo, filho. Quero te mostrar uma coisa!

Carter não entendeu, mas foi atrás de seu pai. Ele seguiu o curso do rio, descendo a colina. Passaram por poços de lama e por entre as árvores. A todo o momento, os sons de piados de Pidoves e o barulho dos Tympoles descendo o rio eram bem altos e constantes. Porém, após andarem mais um pouco, o garoto observava, por entre as árvores, uma luminosidade esverdeada que vinha de uma caverna, na base da montanha.

- O que é aquilo ali, pai? – perguntou.

- Você verá. – foi a resposta.

E continuaram andando. Até que, finalmente, chegaram à frente da caverna. Mas, o que havia lá dentro fez Carter se maravilhar.

- Uau! – foi a sua única palavra. A caverna inteira era revestida com cristais verdes que brilhavam, fortemente, como uma cena de Histórias em Quadrinhos. Mais alguns estavam cravados no solo ou então, os pedaços menores, estavam flutuando, em pleno ar, como discos voadores.

- Legal, não é? – perguntou Clay. Ele já estava entrando. Tocou de leve um dos pedaços flutuantes e ele voou para o outro lado, se chocando com outro pedaço flutuante e os dois, calmamente, foram para direções opostas. Uma maravilha aos olhos de Carter. Percebendo isso, o pai continuou – Isso se deve às variações magnéticas deste lugar. Os cristais são na verdade, tipos de metais. E, as tais variações magnéticas, sustentam estes cristais no ar. Não é legal? É um dos únicos lugares da Terra onde isso é possível. Chama-se Caverna da Pedra Carregada. É também, junto ao Monte Coronet, em Sinnoh, um dos dois lugares onde se pode evoluir Magnemite para Magnezone e Nosepass para Probopass. Vários treinadores vem aqui só para isso. Mas a caverna é imensa. Tem grandes e grandes tuneis. Alguns até mesmo acreditam que estes túneis cortam Unova inteira pelo subterrâneo. Mas ainda não foi confirmado...

- Muito bacana, pai! – gritou Carter, brincando de arremessar pequenos cristais e vê-los flutuar, se chocar com outros ou até mesmo nas paredes. O som dos choques entre eles, no entanto, era um chiado metálico que ecoava nas paredes. Irritante!

- Eu conheci esse lugar na sua idade. Estava me divertindo com meus amigos pela floresta e achei a caverna. Fiquei maravilhado... – contou o líder de Ginásio, olhando uma formação das pedras preciosas na parede, com um sorriso no rosto – E foi aqui que tive minha primeira batalha!

- Muito legal... E o que viemos fazer aqui exatamente?

- Oras! Você ainda pergunta? Você irá treinar, filho! Você fará a sua primeira batalha de verdade aqui!

- Aqui? Epa, epa! Espere um instante! Pai, você acha que eu consigo? Quer dizer...

- Carter, olhe só. Você disse que estava preparado. E, veja bem, eu estou do seu lado. Nada poderia te aconte... – Clay não terminou a frase. Logo, de uma parede ao lado, um som agudo foi ouvido. E, em seguida, esta se estilhaçou em vários pedaços. O chiado feito pelo som dos cristais magnéticos serem quebrados ecoou, obrigando Carter a tapar os ouvidos.

Mas, antes mesmo que o cérebro de Carter pudesse raciocinar tudo o que estaca acontecendo, um enorme punho, vindo da poeira que fora gerada pela destruição da parede, atingiu seu rosto com força. Em seguida, tudo escureceu!


	2. Perdidos! A batalha de Boldore!

- Ai, o que aconteceu? – gemeu Carter, baixo. Abriu os seus olhos. O garoto só se lembrava de que estava acompanhando o pai na Caverna da Pedra Carregada, quando, de repente, uma parede explodiu e ele levou um soco. Depois disso, desmaiou.

Agora, ele estava caído em um solo duro de pedra. A única iluminação do lugar provinha de frestas na parede cinzenta. O teto era alto e dele pendiam pequenas gotas de água, que caiam no chão e faziam um som que ecoava por toda a caverna.

- Lugar sinistro... – sussurrou Carter. Logo em seguida, sacou uma Pokébola do bolso e a abriu, fazendo com que esta disparasse um raio de energia azul, que logo tomou a forma de seu Pokémon, Drilbur.

- Olá, Drilbur! Eu te liberei porque estava com medo. Eu vim parar aqui no meio dessa caverna de algum jeito... Você vai me ajudar?

- _Dril Dril!_ – concordou o Pokémon com a cabeça. Depois, olhou para frente do túnel onde estavam. Não conseguia ver o final. E a pouca iluminação não ajudava.

- Precisamos dar um jeito de sair daqui, meu amigo! E rápido! Antes que apareça algum Pokémon. – alertou Carter. Drilbur assentiu e colou o focinho no chão, farejando, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, tentando identificar algum cheiro familiar. Após alguns minutos, apontou para a frente e fez uma expressão chorosa.

- Tudo bem, vamos por ali!

Pareceram longas horas, o tempo em que Carter e o seu Pokémon terrestre caminhavam para frente. A cada minuto, o caminho ficava mais íngreme e a luz mais escassa. As frestas na parede eram poucas e mais estreitas, criando assim finos e extraterrestres fachos de luz, que cortavam a escuridão total. Pareciam até sólidos.

Mais alguns metros e o túnel embicou para baixo. Uma longa descida, quase vertical. Descer seria um desafio.

- Você primeiro, Drilbur. – ofereceu o garoto. O seu Pokémon concordou e em uma facilidade imensa, cravou suas enormes garras no chão e foi deslizando, lentamente, para baixo. Até que foi mergulhado completamente na escuridão. Carter não podia mais vê-lo.

- Drilbur? – chamou. Nada se ouviu. – Drilbur? Você está aí?

- _Driiil!_ – ele respondeu, finalmente. Foi um alívio para o treinador. Mas, descer aquilo ainda seria uma dificuldade. Com bastante cuidado, ele encaixou a mão em pequenas fendas que haviam naquela ladeira e começou a descer, como em uma parede de escalada. Procurou por fendas naturais e por fendas feitas pelas garras de Drilbur. Até que foi encoberto pela escuridão!

Minutos depois, enquanto procurava uma próxima fenda, percebeu o pé tocar algo duro. Tateou mais e percebeu que era rocha. Decidiu arriscar e soltou os dois pés. Então, fez força com eles na suposta rocha. Era sólida.

- Drilbur? – ele chamou, para ter certeza.

- _Dril! _– a resposta veio alta e próxima. Quando se virou para trás, se deparou com a cara sorridente de sua toupeira há centímetros de seu próprio rosto. O susto fez Carter soltar as mãos e ele caiu da ladeira, de costas no chão. Por sorte, já havia descido toda ela e a queda foi curta, talvez de 30 centímetros.

- _Driiil?_ – Perguntou a toupeira, coçando a cabeça, enquanto observava, pateticamente, o treinador deitado no chão.

- Estou bem... Vamos continuar? – ele anunciou, se levantando. Suas calças, antes brancas, estavam sujas de terra. Ajeitou o casaco e prosseguiu caminhando. Drilbur seguiu atrás, quase correndo para acompanhar o passo de seu treinador.

Passaram por mais alguns metros de caverna, quase em escuridão total. A ingenuidade de Clay os impedira de trazer uma lanterna. Nem sequer uma mochila haviam levado. Pensando agora, aquilo parecia idiotice. Carter estava cansado e com muita fome. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado inconsciente ali, mas devia ser mais de horas, pois do café-da-manhã até o momento em que levou o tal soco, não havia passado muito tempo. Como estava tão esfomeado? Em um chute, ele deduziu que já havia passado da 1 hora da tarde.

O caminho agora fazia bastante curvas, hora para a esquerda, hora para a direita. A luz já começava a aumentar um pouco, mas esta vinha de pequenos orifícios alinhados perfeitamente no teto. Pareciam até lâmpadas naturais. A luz agora era mais clara, mais limpa. Parecia vir do Sol da floresta. Depois de mais alguns metros, os orifícios cessaram. Um pouco mais a frente eles continuavam. Carter sentiu um leve frescor de vento pelo túnel e ouviu o som de água fluindo acima dele. _Devemos estar no subterrâneo. E lá em cima é um rio! _Pensou. _E, com sorte, vai ser o rio que passa pela Rota 6. Posso seguir em frente e logo estarei no subterrâneo de casa! _

Com esse pensamento, continuaram andando, cada vez mais alegres. Por duas vezes o túnel se dividiu em pequenas cavernas, com outros túneis saindo pela esquerda e pela direita. Mas ele continuou em frente. Até que, por fim, o caminho acabou em uma grande câmara, alta e com um grande buraco no teto, por onde entrava uma forte luz solar.

- Ótimo! Como vamos chegar lá em cima? – indagou, olhando para o alto. Uma leve brisa entrou pelo buraco e se espalhou pela caverna. Pôde-se ouvir barulhos de Pokémons: o piar dos Pidoves, os grunhidos de Patrats e até mesmo um rugido... Espere aí! Um rugido? E não parecia vir de lá de cima. Parecia muito mais próximo. Assustado, Carter passou os olhos pela câmara. Não viu nada, além de...

- Ei, Drilbur! – ele chamou – Por que aquela pedra, ali, está se movendo...?

E, de fato, uma grande pedra azul, incrustada com cristais alaranjados estava se levantando, no canto. Ela virou uma cambalhota e se apoiou sobre três de seus cristais. Então, girou 180° e mostrou dois pequenos orifícios amarelados em sua superfície. Um segundo depois, a pedra estava correndo e se chocou com a barriga de Carter com uma enorme força, jogando-o de encontro à parede. Drilbur permaneceu no lugar, assustado.

- Ai, ai! – reclamou o garoto, se levantando e esfregando as costas doloridas – Isso não é uma pedra! É um Pokémon! Lembro-me de papai já ter me dito alguma coisa sobre esse. É um Boldore, se não me engano.

- _Booooooool! _– rugiu ele, em resposta. Logo em seguida, ele criou um círculo de rochas pontiagudas ao seu redor e disparou-as em cima de Carter, que estava distraído pela dor do impacto que recebera antes. Drilbur, no entanto, assistia a tudo e, em um impulso, entrou na frente do golpe, denominado Obelisco, e levou todo o dano. Por sorte, tinha a resistência de tipo.

- Drilbur! Obrigado, amigão! – agradeceu o treinador – Agora, se é o que o Boldore quer, o que acha de termos a nossa primeira batalha?

- _Driiil!_ – o Pokémon terrestre acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Encarava friamente o adversário, que já estava se preparando para o próximo golpe. Em uma velocidade impressionante, correu para cima de Drilbur e desferiu uma poderosa Cabeçada bem na face da toupeira. Este foi jogado ao ar e caiu de costas no chão, apoiando-se pelos cotovelos. Boldore não deu chances dele se recuperar e já preparou um novo golpe. Dentro dos orifícios em seu "rosto", uma luz prateada surgiu cada vez mais forte. Em seguida, disparou esta energia em um poderoso raio luminoso, de coloração prateada. Carter mal teve tempo de ordenar uma evasiva, enquanto via Drilbur rolar para o lado e escapar, por pouco, do Canhão Luminoso.

- Vamos lá! Hora de contra-atacar com a Garra Furiosa!

A toupeira, ainda se equilibrando do movimento evasivo anterior, viu Boldore correr até ele, impetuoso, preparado para mais uma cabeçada. Esperou o Pokémon minério chegar mais perto e então saltou para cima, observando o adversário passar por baixo dele e se chocar com uma pedra. Drilbur, em seguida, correu até ele e atingiu-o com uma sucessão rápida de arranhões, pouco efetivos em um tipo Pedra. Boldore, vendo que sua estratégia ofensiva não estava muito boa, decidiu mudar de estratégia e realizou o Endurecer. Seu corpo foi tomado em uma luz esverdeada, aumentando a própria defesa.

- Agora, vamos atrapalhá-lo com uma sucessão do Tapa de Lama! – gritou Carter.

Mas as coisas não foram tão bem assim. Ao mesmo tempo que Drilbur arrancava terra do chão com as mãos e jogava em Boldore, o mesmo continuava a realizar o Endurecer, diminuindo, cada vez mais, o impacto do golpe que levava. Continuaram assim por bastante tempo, até Carter perceber que teria de mudar o ataque, antes que Drilbur se cansasse:

- Vamos agora com o Giro Rápido ao redor dele!

Sem entender direito o comando de seu treinador, a toupeira hesitou. Mas, finalmente concluiu que Carter devia saber o que estava fazendo. Abriu os braços e se jogou, girando para cima do Pokémon de pedra. Mas, antes de o atingir, mudou a rota e assumiu uma órbita ao redor de Boldore. Este, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, novamente começou a disparar pedras afiadas enquanto girava, o Obelisco, mas graças à incrível velocidade do golpe do Pokémon terrestre, não acertou uma sequer. Porém, continuou atirando e errando, até que ficou tonto de tanto girar para mirar. Em uma tentativa desesperada de parar o seu inimigo, partiu para cima em outra Cabeçada. Mas Carter tinha um plano:

- Perfeito! Fique parado, por enquanto. E quando ele chegar perto, revide com a Garra de Metal!

E assim Drilbur fez. Parou de girar e caiu no chão, um tanto zonzo. Mas, assim que chacoalhou a cabeça um pouco, voltou-se para a enorme pedra que vinha em sua direção. Quando estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, o Pokémon terrestre levantou as garras e elas assumiram uma textura metálica. No momento em que iria ser atingido pela cabeçada, ele atingiu a cabeça do oponente com estas, confrontando-o. Continuaram assim por alguns minutos, disputando forças. O problema com que Boldore não contava era que, agora, ele possuía desvantagem de tipo. Isso acabou contribuindo para que levasse mais danos. E, Drilbur, com a camada de metal protegendo suas garras, estava levando muito pouco dano daquele embate. Até que o Pokémon minério se rendeu. Rapidamente, deu um salto para trás, zonzo pelo golpe que levara na cabeça. Mas, levou a pior. A toupeira ainda estava bem e podia ter continuado aquilo por mais tempo ainda. Logo, avançou até o seu inimigo e desferiu um arranhão poderoso com suas garras metalizadas. Boldore cambaleou para o lado e tentou uma tentativa inútil para afastar Drilbur. Criou ao seu redor três anéis de rochas brilhantes, que formavam uma órbita perfeita, circulando o Pokémon de pedra, um golpe denominado Explosão de Rochas. Em seguida, disparou as pedras, anel após anel na direção do Pokémon terrestre, que facilmente desviou, saltando para o lado esquerdo.

Carter, então, finalizou o combate:

- Tapa de Lama, seguido de Garra de Metal!

Boldore nem teve tempo de absorver a tudo o que aconteceu a seguir. Em um momento, Drilbur formou em sua mão duas bolas de lama, que rapidamente disparou para cima do Pokémon minério, que recuou alguns passos para trás. Tentando se equilibrar novamente, apenas viu a toupeira correr até ele, com uma cobertura de ferro em suas garras. Desesperado, tentou disparar um último Canhão Luminoso, que Drilbur desviou facilmente, pulando para o lado, mas sem perder o ritmo da corrida. Chegando perto do Pokémon de pedra, atingiu-o com dois arranhões. Boldore não resistiu. No mesmo instante, recebendo o dano do golpe super efetivo, ele desabou no chão, causando um estrondo na caverna. E não se levantou mais. Estava inconsciente!

- Boa, Drilbur! Você foi demais! Demais mesmo! – gritou Carter, correndo até o seu amigo e abraçando-o. A toupeira retribuiu o gesto, alegre demais. Haviam vencido sua primeira batalha! Era demais! E em um sincronismo perfeito, não dando chances ao Pokémon adversário. Foram perfeitos! Mas a alegria não durou muito tempo...

- _Geeeeeeeen! _– um rugido ecoou pela caverna. Logo em seguida, um pequeno Pokémon pulou da parede, parecido com uma rocha azul e tinha um grande orifício na face. Parecia muito com o Boldore. Em questão de segundos, vários outros apareceram também, saindo de fendas ou de buracos na parede, caminhando na direção dos dois intrusos em seu território. Carter e Drilbur estavam cercados!

- São Roggenrolas! O Boldore é a forma evoluída deles! Devem ser os amigos dele! E, provavelmente querem vingança por ver o seu líder derrotado... – explicou o garoto. Sua toupeira se posicionou na sua frente, cerrando os punhos. Carter entendeu, mas não deixou – Não podemos batalhar com eles! São muitos! E estamos cercados...

Mas Drilbur não ia desistir! Os Roggenrolas já estavam preparando os Canhões Luminosos, quando, de repente, uma bola de energia de cor turquesa, vinda do túnel pelo qual Carter e Drilbur haviam entrado, atingiu um dos Pokémon de pedra, nocauteando-o. Antes que eles pudessem se voltar para identificar o que era, mais duas bolas de energia foram disparadas, nocauteando mais dois. Então, os Roggenrolas, que antes miravam seus golpes no treinador e em seu Pokémon, agora dispararam para a escuridão do túnel. Em seguida, o túnel silenciou. Satisfeitos, os Pokémons de pedra já estavam se virando para Carter, quando, inacreditavelmente, mais três bolas de energia foram disparadas, deixando mais três Roggenrolas fora de combate.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o garoto, confuso. Mas não antes de ver outros três inimigos desmaiarem, por causa de mais bolas de energia. Em sinal de alerta, os Roggenrolas correram na direção do túnel, para identificar e destruir o que quer que estivesse os atacando. Foi inútil! Toda vez que atacavam o escuro, recebiam em resposta outra esfera de energia turquesa, que sempre nocauteava um deles. Até que só sobraram dois! Mas, no mesmo instante, as esferas cessaram.

- Tudo bem! Damos conta desses dois, certo Drilbur? – perguntou Carter. Drilbur respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça. – Ótimo! Use o Tapa de Lama!

Aproveitando a distração dos Roggenrolas, que tentavam identificar no túnel algum sinal de vida, a toupeira rapidamente disparou duas bolas de lama, uma em cada um deles, fazendo-os recuar alguns passos. Enfurecidos, os dois Pokémons de pedra correram até o Pokémon terrestre, em uma Investida.

- Use agora a Garra de Metal!

Esperando os dois chegarem mais perto, Drilbur fez suas garras serem envoltas em puro metal, com as quais ele atingiu os dois oponentes e também os arremessou longe, cada um para um lado. O choque deles com as paredes da caverna provocou um som forte que ecoou pela caverna. Mas, pelo menos, estavam inconscientes.

- Legal! Você foi demais, de novo, Drilbur! – elogiou Carter, observando o seu Pokémon. Ele estava ofegante, ainda cansado da batalha contra o Boldore, mas sorriu.

- Agora só precisamos dar um jeito de sair daqui e... – não terminou a frase, pois um ruído foi ouvido da parede ao lado. E depois outro e outro.

- De novo, não! – reclamou e Drilbur se posicionou na sua frente, no exato momento em que a parede inteira ruía, levantando uma enorme nuvem de poeira.

Carter já estava preparado para a batalha, mas assim que a poeira abaixou, ele não acreditou no que viu. Do outro lado, completamente bem, estava o seu próprio pai, Clay!


	3. Deino, o Pokémon oculto!

Carter já estava preparado para a batalha, mas assim que a poeira abaixou, ele não acreditou no que viu. Do outro lado, completamente bem, estava o seu próprio pai, Clay!

- Pai? – indagou Carter – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ei filhão, não está feliz em me ver? – ele perguntou, em seu tom largado. Mas podia-se identificar um brilho de preocupação em seus olhos.

- Estou sim, na verdade, estou muito feliz! – o garoto sorriu, aliviado. Para ele era uma maravilha ver o seu pai, mas a surpresa de tê-lo encontrado ali era enorme – Como você me achou?

- Eu estava no túnel ao lado, quando ouvi sons de batalha. Parei um minuto para ouvir, quando distingui a sua voz. Aí, mandei que o meu Krokorok utilizasse o Esmagamento de Rochas. Assim, quebramos a parede.

Só então, Carter notou a presença do Pokémon crocodilo ali do lado. Ele já estava brincando com Drilbur e pareciam muito felizes. Era um dos Pokémons preferidos de seu pai.

- Legal! E como chegou ao outro túnel? – indagou o filho, curioso.

- Bem, depois da queda da parede, lá na Caverna da Pedra Carregada, alguma coisa, não sei o que, não pude ver por causa da fumaça, me jogou na parede e eu acabei desmaiando. Acordei em um túnel por aí e fui caminhando. Até chegar aqui. Mas não encontrei nenhuma saída – o pai cruzou os braços, pensativo. Ainda não havia notado o buraco lá em cima?

- Err, pai? – chamou Carter - Eu já achei uma saída... – e dizendo isso, apontou para o teto.

- Ah, isso é ótimo!

- Mas, como vamos chegar lá em cima? – perguntou o garoto, apontando para o alto e depois para o chão, tentando enfatizar a distância que havia entre eles e o buraco.

- Fácil! Não é, Krokorok? – afirmou Clay, dando uma gargalhada. Sem entender direito, Carter apenas observou. O líder de Ginásio correu até uma das paredes, sendo seguido pelo seu Pokémon. Então, deu uma ordem. – Use a Escalada em Rocha!

- _Roooooooook!_ – grunhiu o Pokémon terrestre, enquanto colocava seu treinador em cima de suas costas e em seguida, deu um salto e socou a parede, para conseguir impulso para saltar mais para cima. Clay fez força para se segurar, enquanto Krokorok ia subindo a parede, até chegar ao topo. Lá, o líder de Ginásio desceu das costas do seu Pokémon e ordenou que o mesmo descesse para pegar o seu filho.

- _Rook Rok _– assentiu, pulando e caindo em queda livre, de volta a caverna. Chegando ao chão, observou Carter recolher Drilbur na Pokébola e subir em suas costas. Sem perder tempo, o crocodilo novamente começou a subir a parede, como uma lagartixa. Em questão de minutos, já estava lá em cima.

- Boa ideia, pai! – exclamou o menino, esfregando a poeira das roupas – E obrigado, Krokorok!

Recebendo um _Krooo _como resposta, Carter tratou de analisar o local onde estavam. O Sol baixo no oeste indicava que já havia se passado das 3 horas da tarde. A brisa fresca e as altas árvores ao redor revelavam que ainda estavam na Rota 6. Mas o garoto notou que Clay parecia preocupado:

- O que foi, pai?

- Não faço a menor ideia de onde estamos! – ele admitiu – Sim, na verdade eu sei que estamos na mesma Rota 6, mas ainda assim, não sei o caminho de volta para a casa!

- Bem... E agora? – perguntou o filho. Ele observava as montanhas ao longe, tão altas e distantes... Perdido em seus pensamentos, junto ao pai, que procurava algum ponto de referência para saírem daquele lugar selvagem, não notaram as duas silhuetas que se moviam no meio das sombras das árvores. Mas os dois seres, determinados a atingir os dois intrusos pelas costas, acabaram cometendo um erro. O mais gordo acabou pisando em um graveto.

_CRAKT_

- O que foi isso? – assustou-se Carter.

- Foi um _crakt_! – disse Clay, como se isso explicasse tudo.

- Avá! Você jura? – exclamou o menino, com ironia. Rapidamente, se virou na direção de onde vinha o som e passou a tomar conhecimento do que havia o produzido.

- Pai? – chamou – Que Pokémons são aqueles?

- Oi? Aqueles quais...? – o outro, meio distraído, se virou e então, deu um pulo de susto. Eram, de fato, dois Pokémons. Mas, o pior de tudo é que vinham para cima deles, com bastante raiva!

- Bem... filho! Vou mandar a real! São um Sawk e um Throw! Dois Pokémons do tipo Lutador.

- Sério? – Carter olhou para o pai. Este respondeu com um aceno de cabeça – Poderosos?

- De certo modo, sim! – Clay engoliu em seco. Realmente, os dois Pokémons identificados por Clay estavam avançando furiosamente para cima dos dois humanos. E não estavam para brincadeira.

O garoto percebeu que o único jeito de sair dali era batalhando:

- Vamos lá, Drilbur! Conto com você! – disse ele, sacando a Pokébola e a arremessando em campo. Ela se abriu e liberou o seu tão querido Pokémon!

Olhando a atitude do filho, o líder de Ginásio já sabia o que fazer. Olhou para Krokorok, que já estava fora de sua Pokébola e apontou para os dois adversários:

– Já sabe o que fazer? – recebeu em resposta um aceno positivo de cabeça e seu Pokémon entrou, de braços cruzados, na "arena".

Como aquilo era um sinal claro de desafio, Throw não hesitou em fazer o primeiro movimento. Foi correndo com a mão brilhando e desferiu um golpe denominado Quebra Telha, do qual Krokorok desviou com facilidade. Mas, assim que o fez, não contava que Sawk já estava em seu lado. Com uma Rasteira, derrubou o Pokémon crocodilo do deserto no chão, que, por ser metade do tipo Noturno, sentiu os danos super efetivos.

- Ajude-o, Drilbur! – gritou Carter – Use a Garra de Metal no Sawk e, em seguida, o Tapa de Lama no Throw!

Obedecendo as ordens de seu treinador e aproveitando que os adversários estavam distraídos, a pequena toupeira partiu para cima de Sawk, arranhando sua face com suas garras, que estavam completamente envoltas em uma camada de metal. E, como se já não fosse o suficiente, voltou ao chão, arrancou dois blocos de lama do chão e os jogou no rosto do Pokémon judô. Clay, aproveitando a baixa visibilidade de Throw, com a lama em seus olhos, ordenou que seu Pokémon utilizasse o Esmagamento de Rochas. Krokorok o fez e abordou o Pokémon lutador com uma de suas mãos brilhando em laranja, que forçou o adversário a recuar alguns passos, para perto do outro oponente: Sawk.

- Bom começo! Agora utilize o Giro Rápido ao redor deles! –comandou Carter.

Utilizando da mesma estratégia que usara contra o Boldore, Drilbur abriu os braços e iniciou o seu giro em torno de seu próprio eixo. Mas, como se fosse um satélite, começou também a girar na órbita dos dois inimigos, como se eles fossem o seu planeta. Eles tentavam, inutilmente atingir a toupeira com chutes e socos, mas nunca acertavam. Aproveitando a oportunidade de que Drilbur estava girando no ar, Krokorok bateu o pé no chão e causou um Terremoto, que fez com que, devido ao tremer da terra, os dois adversários caíssem no chão, um por cima do outro.

- Muito boa, Krokorok! Agora use o Cavar! – berrou Clay, enquanto uma chuva de cuspe saía de sua boca. Quando ele ficava nervoso, era assim: cuspia para todo o lado.

- E você, Drilbur, use o Garra de Metal no Sawk!

O crocodilo não perdeu tempo e, com suas patas, abriu um profundo buraco no chão, enquanto mergulhava para o subsolo. Sendo deixado sozinho na superfície, a toupeira correu para cima do Pokémon caratê caído no chão e, na hora que iria lhe desferir um arranhão com suas garras cobertas em ferro, o seu alvo desviou, rolando velozmente e, não dando chance ao Pokémon de Carter se recuperar do movimento errado, desferiu em suas costas dois poderosos chutes, que fizeram o Pokémon terrestre ser arremessado de encontro a uma árvore. Carter reconheceu aquele golpe como sendo o Chute Duplo! Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Sawk já se preparava para ajudar o seu companheiro caído, quando Krokorok apareceu repentinamente do chão e atingiu-o com um soco no queixo. Pego de surpresa, o Pokémon lutador caiu de costas no solo, machucando-se ainda mais. Throw, agora já de pé, avançava correndo para cima de Drilbur, na esperança de atingi-lo com outro Quebra Telha, mas este recebeu a ordem de Carter:

- Evasiva e Garra Furiosa!

Já recuperado do Chute Duplo que recebera antes, a toupeira ficou de pé a tempo de saltar para o lado e deixar que uma árvore fosse derrubada com o poderoso golpe da mão do Pokémon judô. Mas, assim que caiu de volta no chão, partiu para cima, desferindo diversos arranhões. Throw deixou-se ser atingido. Assim que Drilbur parou o ataque, o lutador segurou-o com um dos braços, deu um giro e depois arremessou o Pokémon terrestre para longe, até que esse se chocasse com Krokorok, que caiu no chão com o impacto, sendo seguido pela toupeira. Sawk, aproveitando a deixa, atingiu o Pokémon crocodilo com a parte lateral de sua mão, em um Golpe de Caratê.

- Reaja, Krokorok! – incentivou Clay – Vamos com tudo agora com o Mastigar!

Já se levantando, o crocodilo abriu sua enorme mandíbula e mordeu dolorosamente o braço de Sawk, porém, este resistiu bem, pois o golpe, sendo do tipo Noturno, não fazia muito efeito em um tipo Lutador. Throw, no entanto, já estava correndo para cima de Drilbur, preparado para mais um Quebra Telha. Mas, graças a um comando rápido de Carter, a toupeira rolou para o lado e deixou a mão do Pokémon judô atingir a terra, inofensivamente. E já de pé, Drilbur atacou o Pokémon vermelho com suas garras, em repetidos arranhões (Garra Furiosa) que fizeram seu adversário recuar alguns passos.

Sawk, já se vendo livre da mordida feroz do Pokémon crocodilo, veio correndo velozmente com a mão esquerda brilhando em vermelho, em um golpe que Clay reconheceu como sendo o Esmagamento de Rochas.

- Vamos lá! Esquive-se e use o Cavar! - ordenou o líder de Ginásio, temeroso. E foi quase como uma combinação perfeita...

Krokorok não contava com a grande velocidade do Pokémon azul e acabou sendo atingido pelo movimento super efetivo. E, sem dar chances ao crocodilo de mergulhar no subterrâneo, o Pokémon caratê desferiu uma Rasteira certeira nos pés do outro, fazendo-o cair no chão, meio tonto. Throw aproveitou o momento de distração de Drilbur, que olhava assustado para o seu aliado, e atacou-o com o Arremesso Sísmico! Segurou o Pokémon terrestre pelas pernas e o levantou de ponta cabeça. Então, saltou e deu uma cambalhota para trás. E ainda no ar, jogou a toupeira no solo, completamente zonza pelo impacto.

- Vamos lá! Levante-se! – incentivou Carter

- Você pode continuar! Vamos, vamos! – incitou Clay.

Mas eles estavam quase derrotados. Os dois Pokémons lutadores já estavam se afastando de costas. Parecia que iriam desistir, mas não o fizeram. Apenas tomaram distância para realizar o próximo golpe! Os dois então, começaram a juntar bastante energia em suas mãos. Uma energia azul pulsante, que rodava e girava. Um golpe bem poderoso, pela aparência.

- É a Explosão Focalizada! – identificou o líder de Ginásio – Um movimento muito poderoso! Se acertar o Krokorok, que é do tipo Noturno, ou o Drilbur, que tem pouco treino, deixará ambos fora de combate!

- Ai, não! Vamos lá, Drilbur, levante-se! Você precisa levantar! – berrou o garoto, em vão. A toupeira estava zonza demais para se levantar. O mesmo acontecia com o crocodilo. E foi aí que tudo ficou mais estranho!

Os dois lutadores dispararam os golpes ao mesmo tempo. Mas, na hora que parecia o fim, o golpe não atingiu seu alvo! Vinda do meio da floresta, uma esfera de energia de coloração turquesa atingiu a esfera de energia jogada por Sawk. A colisão fez as duas explodirem e a energia resultante da explosão atingiu a esfera enviada por Throw, anulando-a também. Antes, sequer que os dois humanos pudessem pensar em alguma coisa, um Pokémon pulou do meio da mata e mordeu ferozmente o braço de Sawk. O mesmo caiu no chão de dor, enquanto Throw corria atacar o inimigo que aparecera do nada. Mas o tal Pokémon foi mais esperto. Abriu a boca e um raio de energia azul foi disparado, atingindo Throw certeiramente e o jogando de costas no chão, com o golpe conhecido como Sopro do Dragão. Sawk tentou atacar com a Rasteira, mas o Pokémon oculto deu um salto e desviou. Ao cair, desferiu uma poderosa Cabeçada no peito do Pokémon caratê e o deixou inconsciente no chão. Throw, já de pé, foi correndo para tentar um Quebra Telha, mas também foi nocauteado ao receber do adversário recém-chegado outra daquelas esferas turquesa, que Carter já conhecia bem!

- Você! – acusou o garoto – Foi você que me salvou alguns minutos atrás! Você que me salvou daqueles Roggenrolas! E eu nem sei _o que _é você!

Então, o seu interlocutor se virou para ele. Era um Pokémon de baixa estatura, quadrúpede. Na maior parte de seu corpo ele tinha uma coloração azul. Mas, cobrindo seu pescoço, ombros, cabeça e até por cima dos olhos, o que o dava uma aparência _emo_, ele tinha um pelo de cor preta. Estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Ei, eu sei que Pokémon é esse! – disse Clay – É um Deino, um Pokémon dos tipos dragão e noturno! São bem raros! Demos sorte de encontrarmos um por aqui...

- _Dei Dei Deei! _– sorriu o Deino. Ele pulou de um lado para o outro, bem feliz.

- Parece que gostou de você... – observou o pai.

- De mim? – estranhou Carter – Por que de mim? Ele salvou o Krokorok também!

- Mas você não acabou de dizer que ele te salvou na caverna também? De uns Roggenrolas?

- Bem... Isso é verdade... Mas o que ele quer comigo?

Deino respondeu com uma de suas esferas de energia, denominadas Vibração do Dragão, atingindo o chão perto de Drilbur, que já estava de pé novamente.

- Uma batalha? – Carter se surpreendeu – Bem... Drilbur, você acha que aguenta depois da luta com o Sawk e o Throw? – o garoto sorriu, ao receber de resposta um aceno positivo de cabeça da sua toupeirinha. Em seguida, ele se postou de frente ao adversário, preparado!

- Vamos lá! Eu quero que você comece com o Giro Rápido!

O Pokémon não hesitou. Antes que Deino pudesse raciocinar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, foi atingido pelo Pokémon terrestre girando em alta velocidade. Mas o dragão não deixou barato! Abriu a boca e dela saiu outro raio de energia azul, que pegou Drilbur de surpresa e o arremessou para trás, para ele bater em uma árvore.

- Isso foi um Sopro do Dragão! Poderoso... Mas não importa! – Carter mantinha o punho cerrado, de emoção de sua batalha. – Use a Garra Furiosa!

Já de pé, a toupeira correu para cima de Deino, as garras à mostra. Mas, antes sequer que chegasse perto, o adversário disparou outra de suas esferas turquesa, não dando tempo de Drilbur se aproximar. Atingido pela Vibração do Dragão, a toupeira caiu com as costas no chão, dando tempo do Deino vir correndo na direção dele, com a boca aberta, acertando uma Mordida no braço esquerdo do Pokémon terrestre.

- Levante-se, Drilbur! Vamos, vamos! – berrou Carter. Estava preocupado com o seu Pokémon. Talvez a batalha contra os dois Pokémons lutadores tivesse sido demais para ele... Mas, esse pensamento mudou ao vê-lo se levantar, com bastante esforço e com determinação. Deino parou, abismado! Mas, certo da vitória, disparou outro Sopro do Dragão que teria nocauteado a toupeira, se o seu treinador não tivesse ordenado um movimento:

- Use a Garra de Metal como defesa!

Quando o raio de energia proveniente da boca de Deino estava próximo, Drilbur envolveu as suas garras inteiramente em metal e as cruzou na frente do peito, fazendo-as absorver todo o impacto do golpe adversário. Mas, o Pokémon terrestre foi além! Começou a andar para frente, ainda com as garras em posição defensiva. Foi cada vez mais, atravessando o sopro de energia do Pokémon dragão e se aproximando. E, quando chegou perto, descruzou as garras bruscamente, rebatendo o golpe adversário de volta para o próprio Deino! Quando ele foi atingido pelo próprio golpe super efetivo, cambaleou para trás, meio zonzo e assustado.

- Perfeito! – Carter levantou o braço, preparado para ordenar o próximo ataque e fazer sua pose de vitória, quando sentiu alguém agarrar a sua mão. Quando se virou para trás, viu que era o próprio pai, sorrindo e lhe entregando um objeto. O garoto se maravilhou.

- Pegue! Isso é uma Pokébola, filhão! Está na hora de você capturar o seu primeiro Pokémon! – afirmou Clay, com tanta confiança no filho que ele não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Obrigado! – Carter agradeceu e se virou de volta para o Pokémon inimigo. Este já começava a se levantar. A hora era agora! – Pokébola, faça o seu trabalho!

A emoção de arremessá-la foi indescritível! Ver a esfera cortando o ar e se chocando com a cabeça de Deino foi demais! Assim, o Pokémon dragão foi encolhido em uma espécie de energia vermelha e sugado para dentro da Pokébola. Então, esta chacoalhou durante alguns segundos no solo, emitindo _bipes _agudos.

"_Por favor, capture, capture!_" torcia Carter em seu pensamento. Observar o Pokémon lutando para sair de dentro daquele objeto era agonizante. Mas, logo, a Pokébola parou e emitiu um som mais agudo que os outros. Indicava o sucesso da captura!

- Issooooo! – gritou o garoto, catando a esfera bicolor do chão e a levantando, como se fosse ouro – Eu capturei o meu primeiro Pokémon! E é um Deino!

- _Dril Driiil_ – comemorou Drilbur, saltando de alegria. Depois, observou o seu treinador tirar o seu novo amigo da Pokébola e lhe dar as boas-vindas ao time. E eles fizeram amizade, brincaram um pouco. Era uma cena de grande felicidade!

- Parabéns, filhão! – Clay chegou perto, envolvendo Carter com o braço – Você foi demais! Estou orgulhoso!

- Obrigado, pai! Eu te agradeço muito!

- _Deeei _– grunhiu Deino, mais alegre. Agora, ele tinha amigos! Uma coisa que ele nunca tivera na vida...

- Deino, iremos treinar juntos a partir de agora! E nós seremos muito fortes! Venceremos várias batalhas! Combinado? – sorriu o treinador. O dragão respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça. Drilbur se aproximou deles e compartilhou toda aquela felicidade do primeiro Pokémon capturado!

- E eu acho que tenho uma boa notícia... Acho que já descobri como voltar para casa! – anunciou o líder de Ginásio.

- Sério? Como?

- Bem ali! – Clay apontou para longe na mata. Acima das árvores, alguns telhadinhos começavam a se erguer. E Carter reconheceu o telhado escuro do Ginásio. Era a cidade de Driftveil!

- Legal! Agora posso descansar em paz na minha cama!

- Pois é! E acho que já treinamos o suficiente, né?

- Como assim, pai?

- Lembra que eu te levei na Caverna da Pedra Carregada para treinarmos? E ver se você podia ser um treinador? Bem, minha resposta é sim, vendo o quão bem você se saiu nas três batalhas que enfrentou!

- Isso! Quer dizer que poderei ser um treinador Pokémon? – os olhos de Carter se iluminaram. E ele se animou ainda mais quando Clay assentiu em resposta – Yes! Eu serei o melhor de todos os treinadores, papai, eu prometo!

- Sei que será, filho! E terá bastantes desafios pela frente! E o seu primeiro começa amanhã! – ele já começava a virar as costas, na direção da cidade, quando o garoto perguntou:

- Qual?

- Oras, óbvio, não? – um sorriso travesso brincou nos lábios do pai – Você irá me enfrentar no Ginásio!


	4. Um passo a frente! Memórias e Lembranças

"_O que eu faço agora?" _Era o único pensamento de Carter, ao se jogar na sua cama. O fato de ter de lutar com o pai era a única coisa que dominava a sua mente. Sim, ele sabia que teria que fazer isso em algum momento em sua jornada, mas nunca imaginou que seria o primeiro Ginásio. Já havia visto o pai lutar e sabia que ele lutava muito bem! Não tinha pena nem dó dos oponentes e ia com tudo. Eram poucos os que o venciam e levavam a Insígnia do Terremoto...

Os dois haviam chegado em casa fazia meia hora. Sair da floresta foi fácil. Ainda mais com o faro de Drilbur os ajudando. Clay foi direto cuidar de seu Krokorok, enquanto Carter subiu para o quarto. Estava ansioso e nervoso. O pai não desistiria dessa batalha e já estava confirmada para o dia seguinte. E o pior! O pai havia anunciado essa batalha pela cidade inteira! Então, dezenas de pessoas viriam ver a humilhação que o garoto passaria. E Carter só tinha dois Pokémons mal treinados. Perderiam, com certeza, dos poderosos Pokémons terrestres de Clay.

"_Que pensamentos são esses, Carter?_" o garoto dizia para si mesmo, em sua mente "_Não desista, jamais! Se você perder amanhã, perderá com a cabeça erguida! Se vencer, vencerá com a cabeça erguida! Tenha esperança!_"

Então, ele se lembrou das palavras, ditas há muito tempo, por uma pessoa que ele mal conheceu:

_- Filho, se mantenha firme! – dizia a mulher, enquanto Carter jogava videogames e se sentia frustrado por perder – Você perdeu hoje, ganhará amanhã. Ganhou hoje, perderá amanhã. A vida é assim. Não se vence sempre, sabia?_

_- Eu não posso vencer sempre? – perguntou o garotinho, que tinha entre 4 e 5 anos._

_- Não, mas aí que está a parte boa! Não perdemos sempre também! Mas, para vencer, precisamos nos manter firmes! Não desistir! – ela observava enquanto os olhinhos do garotinho brilhavam de alegria – Agora, quero ver você religar esse joguinho e não desistir! OK? Faz isso pela mamãe?_

_- Faço!_

Carter ficou ali, largado em cima da cama. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Percebendo isso, levantou-se e se encaminhou para o banheiro. Passou água na face e, em seguida, desceu as escadas. Encontrou a cozinha vazia e um pequeno bilhete em cima da mesa. Ele o pegou e leu. O bilhete dizia:

_Caro Carter, eu fui enfrentar um desafiante no Ginásio. Espero que saiba se virar bem aí em casa. Qualquer coisa, sabe onde me achar! Abraços, Clay!_

Lentamente, o garoto deixou o pedaço de papel de volta ao lugar onde o tinha achado. Pegou um pouco de leite com chocolate e se sentou, bebendo enquanto apreciava o silêncio. A cozinha era pequena, contendo apenas uma geladeira, um fogão, uma pia e a mesa. Havia uma janela que dava vista para o Ginásio, do outro lado da rua e um balcão que dividia este cômodo com a sala. As luzes estavam apagadas, o que deixava o lugar sombrio.

Assim que terminou o leite, Carter pegou um casaco e saiu de casa. Começou a andar pelas ruas da cidade, desertas. Era pleno sábado e as pessoas queriam ficar dormindo em suas casas, principalmente neste dia, que estava nublado. O frio era grande, o que trazia ao garoto uma sensação familiar. Ele foi andando pelo norte da cidade, que era mais arborizado. Foi então, que uma memória veio a sua cabeça:

_- Mamãe! Mamãe! Mamãe! – gritava o pequeno Carter, de 6 anos, observando a rua chuvosa e as altas árvore atrás de si. Silhuetas de pessoas passavam, segurando guarda-chuvas e nem se preocupavam com o garotinho gritando, desesperado._

_- Cadê você? Cadê você, mãe? Por favor, mãe! Não me deixe aqui! Por favor! – ele gritava até cansar a garganta. Vendo que ninguém respondia, ele caiu sentado na calçada, esperando. Estava ensopado e os fortes pingos de água que caiam do céu ajudavam a manter o cenário triste e assustador, que era o que se passava no coração do pequeno Carter. _

_No momento em que ele iria gritar de novo, ouviu uma voz a sua esquerda:_

_- Não tente de novo. Tanto eu, como você sabemos que sua mãe não pode mais estar com a gente._

O som de uma trovoada trouxe Carter de volta a realidade. Uma leve garoa teve inicio, brincando de tamborilar no asfalto. Uma loja de doces ao seu lado direito trazia conforto, mas também trazia mágoa. Ele se lembrava nitidamente de ter visto a mesma loja no dia em que chamava a mãe, desesperado. Aquele fora o dia mais triste da sua vida!

- Boa tarde – disse o atendente da loja, no momento em que Carter entrava. Porém, assim que o garoto ouviu a voz, outra lembrança veio a sua cabeça:

_- Moço, o senhor pode me ajudar? _

_- O que você quer, pirralho? – perguntou o homem, com pouco caso. Estava prestando atenção na linda moça que olhava os doces na vitrine. Mulher e dinheiro ao mesmo tempo!_

_- Você pode me ajudar? Perdi minha mãe e não sei como chegar em casa._

_- Vaza daqui, moleque. A senhorita ali pode pensar que você é meu filho! Aposto que outra pessoa pode te ajudar._

_O garoto obedeceu e saiu. Mas levou consigo aquela mágoa e tristeza. A mãe morrera e não podia contar com ninguém._

- Olá, quer alguma coisa? – o garoto acordou ao ouvir a voz do homem. Ele era muito parecido com aquele que lhe desprezara 7 anos antes. Estava mais velho, com certeza, mas era a mesma cara de ignorante, o mesmo corpo magro e o mesmo nariz pontudo.

- Com licença? Vai querer algo, garoto? – a voz do vendedor persistia.

- Para falar a verdade, quero sim. – Carter se virou para ele, o rosto retorcido de fúria. – Você se lembra de mim?

- Não... Eu deveria lembrar?

- Bem, espero que aquela mulher olhando na vitrine tenha feito algo de bom para você! Por causa dela, você não deu atenção ao pobre garotinho que estava perdido, sem mãe e lhe pediu socorro, não é?

De repente, o rosto do atendente assumiu uma expressão confusa. Mas assim que assimilou a voz do garoto, entendeu tudo:

- Então, você é aquele pirralho que me encheu o saco?

- Sou! Sou aquele que você ignorou! Aquele que você deixou para ficar na rua, na chuva! Aquele que havia acabado de perceber que perdeu a mãe! – Carter cuspia cada palavra como se fosse um tiro de canhão, pronto para atingir bem na barriga do vendedor.

- Calma, que raiva... – o homem se afastou um pouco, na direção de seu balcão.

- Que raiva? Você diz para eu me acalmar e depois diz "Que raiva"? Vou te mostrar o que é raiva! Quando você me desprezou, eu saí pelas ruas aí! Perdido! Por sorte, achei o caminho de volta para casa! Mas e se fosse atropelado? E você, aqui, podia ter dado um simples telefonema para o meu pai, não seria difícil, pois ele é o líder do Ginásio! E não o fez! – Carter levou a mão ao bolso e sacou a sua Pokébola – Vamos ver se você se sente feliz, depois que eu mandar meu Pokémon te transformar em retalhos! Drilbur vai!

A pequena toupeira foi expelida para fora da esfera bicolor, preparada para ajudar seu treinador a se vingar. Assim que recebeu o comando de utilizar a Garra Furiosa, partiu para cima do amedrontado vendedor, que teve de rolar para o lado para se esquivar da sequencia de arranhões desferidos. Carter já ia ordenar o próximo golpe, quando uma outra lembrança veio a sua mente, quase como por mágica:

_- E agora? Se aquele moço tivesse me ajudado! – lamentava o garotinho, correndo pelas calçadas chuvosas. Correu e correu. Até que pensou ver o telhado do Ginásio atrás de uma casa verde. Tentou chegar até lá, atravessando a rua, quando um carro apareceu, virando a esquina. Vinha acelerando na direção do menininho. Sua morte era certa, até que... _

_- Não temas! Você está bem! – dizia uma voz leve e doce na mente do próprio Carter, enquanto o mesmo era, de repente, pego por uma força invisível e foi flutuando para fora da rua, enquanto o carro passava em alta velocidade. Quando sentiu que estava de volta no chão, abriu os olhos. Sua única visão era o fundo de um beco escuro, mas havia uma luzinha piscando ao lado de umas latas de lixo._

_- Quem é você? – perguntou Carter._

_- Eu sou aquele que te salvou. _

_- Como me salvou?_

_- Um simples truquezinho. O golpe se chama Psíquico. Pode ser usado para vencer batalhas ou salvar garotinhos. Eu escolhi salvar garotinhos! – a pequena criatura brilhante saiu da escuridão. Tinha as cores bege e amarelo. Suas grandes orelhas formavam a letra V. Seus grandes orbes azuis fitavam Carter com uma curiosidade especial. E, além de tudo, tinha duas asas no lugar onde deveria ser a cauda. Finalmente, o estranho Pokémon sorriu._

_- Você me salvou! E você não é igual aquele homem da loja! Ele não me salvou! Ele é mal! – dizia o menininho, completamente enraivecido._

_- Calma! Não sinta raiva. Ele poderia ter agido melhor, mas se você ficar com raiva e guardar rancor, não será melhor que ele. Deixe que o próprio Universo castigue os maus. Seja bom e você será recompensado! – disse o Pokémon salvador e então, lentamente, começou a desaparecer..._

- _Driiil?_ – chamou Drilbur, aguardando ordens. Carter voltou à realidade. Observou enquanto sua toupeira se mantinha de pé com as garras apontadas para o homem, que se escondia atrás de um pote de doces.

O garoto podia acabar com ele ali. Se livrar da ânsia de vingança. Mas se lembrou das palavras do Pokémon que o salvara e mudou seus planos:

- Drilbur, vamos embora. Ele não vale a pena.

Não se sabe quem ficou mais surpreso. O vendedor ou a toupeira. Mas, lealmente, ele obedeceu. O treinador e o Pokémon saíram andando da loja, em um silêncio absoluto, enquanto o homem continuava lá dentro, absorvendo tudo o que havia acontecido. Mas, logo esqueceu aquilo e voltou a tratar de seus negócios.

Em algum momento no percurso de volta para casa, Carter recolheu Drilbur na Pokébola, enquanto ia apreciando os prédios e casas da cidade. Quando chegou perto de casa, mais uma lembrança lhe veio a cabeça:

_- Parece que chegamos! – disse o Pokémon, que flutuava ao seu lado._

_- É, aqui é minha casa! – confirmou o garotinho – Muito obrigado por me acompanhar e me ajudar a achar o caminho!_

_- De nada! Foi uma honra estar na sua presença, Carter! E lembre-se, eu nunca irei te abandonar. Sua mãe foi uma grande mulher, mas você será um homem ainda mais grandioso! Não desperdice o seu coração! Tem muito potencial aí dentro!_

_- Obrigado! Vou tentar! – respondeu o menino, com alegria nos olhos – E, a propósito, quem é você?_

_- Meu nome é V, de vitória! E eu sou seu melhor amigo! E agora, tenho que ir! Lembre-se de todos os conselhos que eu te dei! E, principalmente, nós só podemos vencer se tentarmos! Não há lucro sem jogo!_

_- OK, pode deixar! E obrigado por tudo!_

_- Adeus!_

_- Tchau! – Carter acenava, enquanto via o seu novo amigo V sair voando pelos ares, envolto em uma bola de chamas._

Uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha do garoto. Ele pescou uma chave no bolso do casaco e abriu a porta. A chuva continuava, mas ele nem ligava. Entrou dentro de casa.

Assim que deixou o casaco no cabideiro, subiu as escadas e correu para dentro de seu quarto. Depois, olhou ao redor. Em um dia com tantas lembranças tristes, Carter começou a ter mais uma, porém, esta foi de um dos melhores momentos de sua vida:

_- Filho, eu sei que só é permitido que pessoas se tornem treinadores a partir dos 10 anos, mas eu quero lhe dar um presente – anunciou Clay, com uma caixa na mão._

_- O que é papai? – perguntou o pequeno Carter, com 7 anos._

_- Eu quero te dar um Pokémon! Eu o capturei recentemente e quero que seja o seu primeiro!_

_- Eba! Terei um Pokémon só para mim? Jura? – os olhinhos do garotinho brilhavam._

_- Juro! Você terá o seu Pokémon! E vocês serão fortes juntos! E eu sei que um dia, você se tornará um grande treinador e derrotará até mesmo a mim! – completou o pai, entregando de vez a Pokébola ao filho. O garotinho segurou, firme e então, a abriu. De dentro dela, saiu aquele Pokémon, tão fofo e confiante que teve uma surpresa ao receber um abraço apertado de seu mais novo dono._

_- Um Drilbur! Um Drilbur! Pai, você é demais! Eu e Drilbur treinaremos bastante! Seremos os melhores! E nunca, nunca e jamais desistiremos!_

_E, enquanto comemorava a sua mais nova aquisição, o pequeno Carter não notou o Pokémon com as orelhas em forma de V observando-o, enquanto flutuava ao lado da janela, com um sorriso no rosto._

- Filho, você está aí? – a voz de Clay soou da escada e fez com que Carter acordasse de suas lembranças.

- Estou sim! – ele respondeu ainda zonzo e perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Ei, o que acha da gente sair para jantar? – convidou o pai, já na porta do quarto – Podemos ir comer uma _pizza! _Tipo, para aliviar a tensão da batalha de amanhã. Vai ser legal! O que acha?

- Seria legal! Eu topo!

- Ok, eu conheço uma _pizzaria _bacana aqui perto! Chama-se Canto do Alomomola e é uma delícia! Vou já ligar para fazerem uma reserva... – e saiu andando, com o telefone na mão esquerda e a sua habitual mala na mão direita.

Carter sorriu e já iria segui-lo, quando sentiu a presença. Ele se virou para o lado e o viu. Desta vez não era lembrança e nem sonho. Era real!

- _Vá em frente! Se lembre dos conselhos e boa sorte! _– desejou Victini, o Pokémon que tanto ajudara Carter há tanto tempo.


	5. Uma batalha, um desafio!

- Preparado? – perguntou Clay

- Estou sim! E o senhor?

- Preparadíssimo!

- Conhecem as regras! – gritou o juiz ao megafone do Ginásio – Será uma batalha de dois contra dois, sem limite de tempo! O primeiro que tiver os dois Pokémons incapacitados de continuar, será o perdedor! Apenas o desafiante poderá trocar de Pokémons e se ele vencer levará a Insígnia do Terremoto do Ginásio de Driftveil!

- Certo! Krokorok começo com você! – gritou o líder do Ginásio, sacando sua Pokébola e a jogando em campo. Dela foi expelido um Pokémon parecido com um crocodilo, que rapidamente, fez sua costumeira pose de cruzar os braços.

- Yamask, conto contigo! – o desafiante anunciou, sacando outra das esferas vermelhas e brancas e a arremessando para o alto. Dela surgiu um Pokémon parecido com uma sombra, carregando uma máscara de ouro.

- Que seja uma batalha justa e correta! – continuou o juiz – Três, dois, um! Valendo!

- Use a Esfera de Energia! – gritou o desafiante no mesmo instante.

"_Um movimento rápido... Rápido demais..."_ pensou Clay, enquanto observava Krokorok desviar do golpe, com apenas um pulo para a esquerda.

- Use o Mastigar! – ordenou o líder. Aproveitando que Yamask estava distraído com o último golpe que dera, Krokorok partiu para cima com uma velocidade impressionante e desferiu uma poderosa mordida no braço direito do Pokémon espírito, que sofreu com o golpe super efetivo!

- Tire-o daí com o Vento Sinistro! – o desafiante observou, enquanto o seu Pokémon disparava lufadas de vento roxo contra o Pokémon terrestre, porém, não conseguia muito efeito, já que Krokorok era resistente a golpes do tipo fantasma. Então, continuava com os dentes cravados em Yamask!

- Gire-o e arremesse-o na parede. – disse Clay, um pouco mais tranquilo. O adversário estava na desvantagem e ainda preso nas mandíbulas do seu Pokémon. O Pokémon crocodilo, rapidamente, começou a girar o oponente, já que estava o segurando pela boca. Girou bastante, até Yamask parecer que estava tonto. Então, soltou-o e, com o impulso já tomado, ele foi jogado contra a parede, criando assim, uma grande nuvem de poeira!

- YAMASK? YAMASK! – gritou o dono do Pokémon fantasma, enquanto já ia correndo até ele. O juiz tentou impedir que aquele garoto saísse da área de treinadores, mas Clay fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. O desafiante tomou seu Pokémon nos braços – Você está bem, meu pequeno Yamask?

- _Yaa... _– disse o fantasminha, tonto.

Após dar uma analisada, o juiz levantou uma das bandeiras que carregava na mão.

- Yamask está fora de combate, então o vencedor é Krokorok!

- Tudo bem, Yamask! Você foi demais! – disse o desafiante, enquanto recolhia seu Pokémon na Pokébola – Merece um descanso! – e voltou para a área dos treinadores, respirando fundo e concentrando-se para o próximo embate.

- Eu continuo com meu Krokorok! E você? Vai com quem?

- Eu vou com o meu Dewott! – gritou o desafiante, sacando uma Pokébola e dela, liberando seu Pokémon aquático. Este fez uma reverência e sorriu, mexendo os bigodes.

- Então, a batalha será entre Krokorok e Dewott! Lutem! – gritou o juiz.

- Use a Arma de Água!

- Cave! – gritou Clay.

Krokorok, já entediado e confiante da vitória, fincou as garras no solo e abriu um grande buraco, para em seguida, mergulhar nele e por muito pouco, desviar do jato d'água que vinha em sua direção e que, certamente, causaria muito dano.

- Use novamente a Arma de Água no buraco!

- Saia daí usando o Mastigar!

O Pokémon aquático obedeceu e, ao chegar à beira do buraco por onde o adversário havia entrado, cuspiu seu jato d'água! Na hora em que ele pensava que a batalha já estava ganha, repentinamente, Krokorok saltou de outro buraco no campo e mordeu violentamente a cabeça de Dewott, prensando-a entre seus dentes e ao mesmo tempo, escapando do golpe que fora desferido inutilmente no buraco.

- Não cairei no mesmo truque duas vezes! Use o Raio de Gelo girando! – gritou o desafiante.

Clay nem teve tempo de assimilar o que o outro queria dizer, quando viu que Dewott se apoiou em uma das pernas e começou a rodopiar, com o Pokémon crocodilo ainda mordendo a sua cabeça. Então, o Pokémon disciplina começou também a disparar um raio azul bebê da sua boca, que atingiu fortemente Krokorok e o empurrou para longe, derrubando-o no chão também, com os danos super efetivos!

- Levante-se e use o Terremoto! – ordenou o líder.

Krokorok, assim que se pôs de pé, bateu os dois pés no chão com força, criando um grande tremor de terra que se espalhou pelo campo, criando rachaduras e destruindo as pedras que ali se encontravam. Porém, não contava com a reação rápida de Dewott. O Pokémon azul deu um salto no ar e virou duas cambalhotas, escapando do terremoto, que obviamente só acontecia no chão. E, ao chegar perto do Pokémon crocodilo, desferiu uma rápida sequencia da Lâmina de Concha, sacando suas duas conchas e usando-as como as espadas de um samurai, cortando, arranhando e raspando. Atacado de surpresa pelo golpe, Krokorok recuou um pouco, esfregando a face machucada.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Clay:

- Continue com uma sequencia do Esmagamento de Rochas!

- Defenda com a Lâmina de Concha!

Com as mãos brilhando em vermelho-alaranjado, o Pokémon terrestre partiu para cima do oponente e começou a atacar com diversos golpes com a lateral das mãos. No entanto, as conchas de Dewott brilharam em azul e tomaram a forma de espada, enquanto que, com elas, o Pokémon aquático ia aparando os golpes que lhe eram desferidos. Continuaram assim por bastante tempo, e nenhum dos ataques de Krokorok atingia seu alvo. Passaram-se minutos e minutos, talvez meia hora... Os dois Pokémons já estavam se cansando, quando Clay decidiu mudar de estratégia:

- Vamos com a Rasteira!

Em um movimento veloz e ágil, Krokorok se abaixou e atingiu as pernas do oponente com a cauda, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão. Tonto e cansado, Dewott não conseguiu se levantar, mas continuava firme na batalha!

- Agora, use o Esmagamento de Rochas! – berrou Clay.

- Não desista! Raio de Gelo!

As mãos do Pokémon crocodilo já brilhavam em vermelho, enquanto ele corria na direção do Pokémon aquático. Este, sempre leal, não ousou se render e já começava a levantar. Então, abriu a boca e uma pequena esfera azulada brilhava lá dentro. Mas, antes que pudesse desferir o raio propriamente dito, levou o golpe de Krokorok bem na barriga! Ao ser arremessado na parede com o impacto, não resistiu. Na mesma hora, seus olhinhos se transformaram em duas espirais e o Pokémon disciplina não podia mais lutar!

- E Dewott está fora de combate! Os vencedores são Krokorok e Clay, o líder do Ginásio! – gritou o juiz ao megafone.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelos olhos do desafiante e ele correu para abraçar o seu Pokémon caído, com toda a compaixão que é possível sentir por um amigo. Então, o recolheu na Pokébola e se dirigiu a Clay:

- Foi uma boa batalha! Venceu-me com apenas um Pokémon.

- Você também lutou bem. Na próxima, quem sabe... Você vença...

- Obrigado. Eu vou indo! Recuperar meus Pokémons no Centro e depois, irei treinar na Rota 6! Voltarei aqui muito mais forte! – e dizendo isso, saiu pelas portas do Ginásio, com um sorriso no rosto!

- Parabéns, pai! Foi uma luta e tanto! - elogiou Carter, que até agora só havia visto a batalha da arquibancada, em silêncio. Hoje era o dia de sua grande luta contra o pai, mas aparecera aquele desafiante pedindo para batalhar no Ginásio... Que mal teria deixa-lo ir primeiro? Afinal de contas, Carter não estava nem um pouco ansioso. Quanto mais pudesse atrasar a sua humilhação, melhor seria!

- Obrigado, filho. – agradeceu Clay. Ele já havia pegado uma toalha branca e estava enxugando o suor de seu pescoço. – E então? Vai querer lutar agora? Ou prefere comer algo antes?

- O que tem de bom para comer?

- Vamos ver... Trouxe umas barras de cereal, caso cansasse durante a luta... Tenho uns pãezinhos também... E seis latas de refrigerante. – ele fuçava na mochila, derrubando algumas Poções e lanchinhos, até que sacou um grande engradado com cinco latas pretas – Ops... Parece que eu senti sede antes... Mas ainda temos cinco...

- Tudo bem. – bufou o filho – Me dê um sanduíche e uma latinha, por favor.

- Aqui está... – indicou Clay, abrindo o lacre da lata e vendo o doce refrigerante escorrer pelas bordas. Pegou também um pequeno pote da mochila e o entregou a Carter. Dentro havia sete pãezinhos, todos com mortadela e queijo.

- Valeu! – o garoto agradeceu e se pôs a comer. O homem fez o mesmo, sentando-se no chão de terra do seu Ginásio e devorando uma barra de cereais. Krokorok se aproximou e sentou-se junto, ofegante de sua última batalha. Não havia sido de fato difícil, mas dera uma canseira nele.

- _Krooo _– grunhiu o Pokémon, pegando um pão e o jogando garganta abaixo. Com uma boca daquele tamanho, quem precisaria mastigar?

Passaram-se alguns minutos de um silêncio constrangedor. Podia-se apenas ouvir o som das mordidas no pão macio, o som dos ventiladores do Ginásio. Uma leve brisa passou por ali, remoendo papéis e cartões postos na bancada da recepção. Até que Clay decidiu quebrar o gelo com uma pergunta.

- Nervoso?

- Bastante! E eu não quero ter o mesmo destino daquele garoto que saiu agora pouco... Quero sair por aquelas portas como um vencedor! – respondeu Carter, com entusiasmo.

- Olha... Filho... – começou o pai, pondo as mãos nos ombros do garoto e mordendo outro sanduíche – Você não pode garantir que vencerá. O pensamento positivo é sempre bom! Mas, se perder... Veja bem, você é apenas um novato. Eu já sou um veterano! Normalmente, os novatos começam no Ginásio de Striaton, que tem um nível menor... Mas, se você sair por aquelas portas como um perdedor, eu quero que volte e volte a entrar! Até poder sair com a Insígnia nas mãos!

- Bem... Ok! – Carter enxugou uma lágrima com a manga da camiseta. A ideia de sair dali humilhado, depois de tanto esforço para superar essa questão no dia anterior... Era inaceitável! – Mas, pai, eu prometo uma coisa ao senhor! A partir do momento em que o juiz ordenar que a batalha comece, eu não sairei por aquelas portas até ter certeza de que dei tudo do que eu tenho!

- Sei que dará, Carter! – Clay se levantou e olhou fundo nos olhos do garoto – Ou então... Você não seria meu filho! – e terminando essa frase, pôs-se a observar o campo da arena. A superfície de terra, que há tanto tempo era palco de suas estratégias, vitórias, derrotas... Palco de grande parte de sua vida. Seu filho crescera ali, observando suas lutas, seus comandos e seus sucessos! Havia dois grandes motivos para ele acreditar que Carter poderia vencê-lo. O primeiro era que o garoto já havia visto muitas de suas batalhas. Conhecia suas estratégias, suas esquivas, seus ataques... E o segundo motivo era que Carter não era como os demais desafiantes. Ele tinha espírito, mente e alma de um verdadeiro vencedor! Clay podia sentir isso ao fitar com bastante cuidado aqueles olhos verdes. E então, sentia um misto de alegria, tristeza, raiva e amor.

- Bem, o que acha de começarmos a batalha agora? – sugeriu o pai, esfregando as mãos – Já tomamos um lanche, conversamos... O que acha?

- Bem... Vamos nessa! – respondeu Carter, forçando um sorriso. Já tinha uma Pokébola na mão e observava o campo, pensando em qual seria sua estratégia. Precisaria de muitos truques, caso quisesse vencer o nível alto de Clay. Seus Pokémons sabiam poucos golpes e os que sabiam eram fracos. Teria de contar com a pouca experiência que Drilbur tinha e acreditar que Deino já se metera em brigas piores na floresta, onde vivia.

Clay já estava do outro lado da arena, observando seu filho com curiosidade. Carter se colocou na área de treinadores e esperava o juiz assumir seu posto. Até que a campainha soou.

- Um instante – pediu Clay, correndo até a porta – Deve ser a plateia...

Plateia? Carter já havia até se esquecido da multidão que o pai convidara para assistir a batalha. Agora sim ele se sentia inferior. Ter dezenas de olhos cravados em você enquanto tenta não perder para o próprio pai... Seria realmente horrível! Ele só queria que pudesse mostrar aquelas pessoas que ele era bom em batalhas!

- Entrem, entrem! – disse a voz de Clay – Sentem-se na arquibancada. Talvez alguns garçons ofereçam lanchinhos... – ele deu uma piscada discreta para o juiz, que arrumava as bandeiras. Ao notar o gesto de seu patrão, rapidamente ele largou as bandeiras e deu um grito para uma porta atrás do balcão da recepção. Quase no mesmo instante, umas quinze pessoas uniformizadas apareceram carregando bandejas, cheias de petiscos, cerveja, refrigerantes, sanduíches... Carter pode distinguir até mesmo um frango assado ali no meio! A plateia, nas arquibancadas, ia pegando e comendo, aproveitando.

Logo, após se certificar que os espectadores estivessem acomodados em seu Ginásio, Clay voltou ao seu lugar. Tinha suas quatro Pokébolas presas no cinto. Carter sabia muito bem que Pokémons estavam ali dentro e estava se perguntando qual deles seu pai iria escolher. Infelizmente, ele não podia contar com o elemento surpresa. Clay conhecia seus dois únicos Pokémons.

- Err... Bem... Isso está ligado? – dizia o juiz, testando o megafone. Ao notar que estava desligado, se virou para um homem gordo e suado que conectava alguns fios a sua esquerda e, então, praguejou – Imbecil! Liga logo isso! Não tenho o dia... – com um estridente som metálico, as luzes do megafone se acenderam e a voz do juiz se fez alta na arena inteira – Agora sim... Enfim, vamos começar mais uma batalha no Ginásio da incrível cidade de Driftveil! No nosso canto esquerdo temos o líder Clay, defendendo sua Insígnia a qualquer custo, com seus Pokémons do tipo Terra! E no lado direito, temos o próprio filho dele, Carter Clay, nativo aqui mesmo da cidade de Driftveil!

- Obrigado a todos! – acenou Clay para a multidão.

- É uma honra estar aqui! – disse Carter.

- Bem... Conhecem as regras! – continuou o juiz, levantando suas bandeiras vermelha e verde – Uma batalha de dois contra dois, conforme pediu o líder do Ginásio! Sem limite de tempo! Ela só acaba quando um dos dois lutadores estiver com dois Pokémons incapacitados de continuar a luta! As substituições poderão ser feitas apenas pelo desafiante! Podem escolher os seus Pokémons!

- Deino, vamos nessa! – gritou Carter, atirando a Pokébola na arena e vendo-a se abrir e liberar o seu Pokémon! Este soltou um urro de alegria e sorriu para a plateia.

- Eu vou de Krokorok! – declarou Clay, o que fez o coração de Carter parar de bater! O líder de Ginásio fez um gesto na direção de seu Pokémon crocodilo e este se encaminhou para a arena, confiante.

"_Como?" _pensou o garoto _"O Krokorok está cansado da última batalha! O papai sabia que podia escolher um melhor! Será que ele vai me dar uma chance?" _

Esse brilho de esperança acabou assim que o juiz ordenou que a batalha começasse. Krokorok partiu para cima com as mãos brilhando em branco, desferindo um Quebra Telha, do qual Deino se desviou com dificuldade. Quase em sequencia, o Pokémon crocodilo atacou com uma Rasteira, mas o dragão deu um salto e se esquivou! Era ótimo nas evasivas! Mas, na hora em que começou a atacar...

- Deino, use a Cabeçada! – gritou Carter. Porém, o seu Pokémon virou para o lado e atacou o nada com a sua cabeça, como se tivesse errado o golpe de propósito!

Clay sorriu:

- Use o Mastigar!

- Defenda-se com o Sopro do Dragão!

Krokorok já começava avançando, as enormes mandíbulas abertas e os dentes a mostra. Porém, antes que aquelas presas mortíferas alcançassem seu alvo, um sopro de energia vindo da boca de Deino atingiu-o na barriga, o jogando com força para trás!

- Agora, use a Cabeçada de novo! – ordenou Carter, nervoso. O seu dragão aparentava estar igualmente tenso... Mas saiu correndo com velocidade, a ponta da cabeça apontando para o adversário e... No último instante, acabou se desviando e atingiu a cabeça em uma pedra com tanta força que acabou ficando tonto.

- Não é possível! – reclamou o garoto, observando seu Pokémon andar cambaleante pelo campo. Como ele errara um golpe desses, com o oponente caído no chão?

- Isso confirmou as minhas suspeitas! – afirmou Clay, coçando o queixo.

- Suspeitas de que? – perguntou o filho

- Que a habilidade do Deino é Pressa! Essa habilidade faz com que o ataque dele suba consideravelmente, mas também diminui sua precisão! Fica mais difícil dele atingir golpes que fazem contato. Mas, se atinge... O poder é bem maior!

- Entendo... Bem, Deino, vamos usar dos golpes que ainda estão normais! Use a Vibração do Dragão!

- Defenda-se com o Cavar!

Dessa vez, Krokorok não conseguiu ser tão rápido. Antes que pudesse mergulhar no chão, uma esfera de energia turquesa o atingiu no rosto com a força necessária para derrubá-lo de costas! Assim que se levantou, estava tonto demais para executar seu movimento.

- Depressa! Sopro do Dragão!

- Terremoto! Vai! – gritou Clay

Deino, rapidamente, assoprou uma grande rajada de energia em Krokorok, que mesmo depois de atingido, limitou-se a recuar alguns passos e dar um grande salto! Ao voltar para o chão com força, causou um grande tremor de terra que se espalhou pelo campo, destruindo o chão, o teto e as paredes. Deino cambaleava de um lado para o outro, enquanto pedaços de ferro do teto caiam ao seu redor, alguns o atingindo e outros não. Um grito de excitação da plateia foi ouvido.

- Deino... Não! - berrou Carter, enquanto observava o seu Pokémon, lentamente, ir caindo no chão, desabando.

Lágrimas escorreram pela face do garoto, enquanto o juiz declarava:

- E Deino está fora de combate! O vencedor é Krokorok!

- Foi muito bom, garoto! – elogiou Clay, sorrindo e acariciando a cabeça de seu Pokémon, que voltara para perto.

- Obrigado... – agradeceu Carter, triste, enquanto recolhia o dragão para a Pokébola. Em seguida, um sorriso se estampou em seu rosto – Drilbur, conto com você!

Arremessou a Pokébola e o Pokémon terrestre surgiu em campo, animado e sedento por uma batalha!

- E a batalha a seguir será entre Krokorok e Drilbur! – afirmou o juiz – Lutem!

Mas não houve movimento na arena. Clay e Carter se observavam como se quisessem avaliar qual seria o próximo movimento de cada um e quem o daria primeiro. A plateia vibrava, alguns torcendo pelo líder do Ginásio e outros torcendo pelo desafiante.

Até que Carter ordenou:

- Use o Rasgar!

Clay esperou, querendo avaliar a velocidade do oponente. Mas, com uma exclamação de espanto, Drilbur atingira seu Pokémon com suas garras brilhantes com mais rapidez do que ele pudera imaginar!

- Hmm... Vai ser um bom adversário... Krokorok, o que acha de iniciarmos com o Esmagamento de Rochas?

- E que tal impedirmos ele com o Tapa de Lama?

O Pokémon crocodilo, tentando se equilibrar do golpe que recebera anteriormente, logo levantou as mãos e as fez brilhar em vermelho-alaranjado. Mas, antes que pudesse atingir o oponente, este enfiou as garras no chão e puxou dois blocos de lama! Em seguida, jogou os dois bem no rosto de Krokorok, fazendo-o cambalear para trás e não acertar o seu golpe!

- Depressa! Garra de Metal! – gritou Carter.

Tirando proveito da proximidade e do fato de Krokorok estar cambaleando com lama nos olhos, Drilbur rapidamente atingiu-o com um arranhão de suas garras cobertas de aço! O golpe empurrou o adversário para trás, mas não aparentava causar muitos danos. Mas o crocodilo continuava tentando tirar a lama dos olhos, o que estava ajudando a Carter.

- Vamos agora com o Rasgar! – gritou o garoto, enquanto, finalmente, Krokorok conseguia livrar seu rosto daquela lama infernal! Mas, assim que piscou os olhos para voltar a enxergar, viu Drilbur frente-a-frente com ele, as garras brilhando. Nem teve tempo de desviar, antes que a toupeira atingisse seu nariz com um poderoso arranhão, o que o fez cair de costas no chão.

- Vamos com o Mastigar! – ordenou Clay, observando que o seu Pokémon estava levando a pior. Mas, assim que notou, os dentes de Krokorok estavam fincados no braço direito de Drilbur com força, arrancando gritos de dor da toupeira.

Mas, como sempre, Carter tinha um plano:

- Use o Giro Rápido!

Drilbur, ainda urrando de dor, começou a girar velozmente, com Krokorok ainda agarrado em seu braço pela boca. Mas, com um giro tão veloz, o crocodilo acabou sendo arremessado longe e batendo com força na parede. Mas, infelizmente, não estava fora de combate.

- Krokorok! Vamos lá! – gritava Clay, tentando reanimar o seu Pokémon – Eu sei que você pode continuar...

Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase. Acompanhado de uma exclamação de espanto de todos ao redor, uma luz estranha tomou conta do corpo de Krokorok!

- Não pode ser... – disse alguém da plateia

- Será mesmo? – perguntou outro

- Impossível! – gritou mais outro.

- Só pode ser... – começou Carter, os olhos arregalados.

-... evolução! – completou Clay, igualmente surpreso.

E de fato era! Seu corpo aumentou de tamanho. As garras cresceram e a cauda também. As sobrancelhas ficaram pontiagudas e a boca alongou. Então, lentamente, o brilho foi desaparecendo... Até que um novo Pokémon aparecia no Ginásio...

- _Kroooooooo _- grunhiu o Krookodile.

- Krookodile? Agora eu tenho um Krookodile? Sim, isso é muito bom! Parabéns, amigão! – berrava Clay, cada vez mais alto. Óbvio que já presenciara outras evoluções, mas ver um de seus melhores amigos evoluindo... Era algo sem igual!

- Parabéns, pai! – cumprimentou Carter – Agora, vamos continuar?

- Claro!

A plateia continuava surpresa, mas logo voltou a se acomodar a esperar o término da partida, que já aparentava estar próximo. O líder do Ginásio estava com seu primeiro Pokémon recém-evoluído, enquanto Carter já tinha um fora de combate e outro bem cansado. As chances eram melhores para o lado de Clay!

- Vamos ver o quanto ele é poderoso, Drilbur! – gritou Carter – Use o Rasgar!

- Defenda-se com a Explosão Focalizada! – ordenou Clay

A toupeira não perdeu tempo e partiu correndo para cima do adversário, com as garras brilhando! Mas, Krookodile, agora completamente despreocupado, se concentrou bem e no mesmo instante, uma esfera de energia surgiu entre suas duas mãos, que ele jogou em Drilbur! Assim que foi atingido, a toupeira voou metros para trás, não conseguindo acertar seu movimento e se chocando contra uma grande pedra no campo, que se quebrou com o impacto!

Mas Clay não estava satisfeito! Logo, mandou:

- Use a Garra Sombria!

Carter nem teve tempo de ordenar alguma coisa, quando viu as garras de Krookodile serem envoltas em sombras escuras e aumentarem muito de tamanho! Drilbur, assim que conseguiu se levantar e se livrar da tontura que recebera pós o impacto com a pedra, recebeu um poderoso arranhão nas costelas, que o jogou com força para o lado, fazendo-o cair com o queixo na terra dura da arena. Mas, mesmo fazendo força com os braços para se levantar, ele não tinha sucesso.

- Use o Terremoto! – gritou Clay.

Drilbur ainda estava tentando se levantar, quando Krookodile deu um grande salto e voltou ao solo com bastante força! O impacto causou um grande tremor de terra, que destruiu ainda mais a arena e que fez Drilbur cair de novo no chão.

- Agora, o Quebra Telha! – ordenou o líder de Ginásio.

O Pokémon crocodilo nem deu chances ao adversário de se desviar. Correu até ele e com as mãos brilhando, desferiu um poderoso golpe delas nas costas de Drilbur! Isso levou Drilbur ao limite! Sem poder resistir, a toupeira fechou os olhos, inconsciente.

- E Drilbur está fora de combate! A vitória é de Krookodile e Clay! – anunciou o juiz, levantando a bandeira verde na direção do líder do Ginásio, que comemorava junto ao seu Pokémon. A plateia vibrava, alguns felizes e alguns tristes pelo resultado, mas ainda assim, faziam um grande barulho.

- DRILBUR! – gritou Carter, correndo para o meio da arena. Quando chegou até o seu Pokémon, o abraçou forte – Você... Você foi ótimo! Venha descansar... Depois iremos treinar mais! – e dizendo isso, o recolheu na Pokébola.

- Você foi bem, filho! – disse Clay, já do lado do garoto – Lutou muito bem.

- Obrigado...

- Mas, lembre-se da promessa que me fez! Você sairá por aquela porta, mas depois voltará! E quantas vezes for preciso! Entendeu bem?

- Sim, entendi! – respondeu Carter, ainda ajoelhado no chão.

- Eu vou acompanhar a plateia para fora e depois tomar um banho lá em casa. Se quiser ficar aqui... Pensar na sua estratégia, ver onde ela falhou... Ou talvez ter um tempo só para si... Não vou interferir. – ele foi indo até as portas, com a multidão de espectadores e o juiz o seguindo – E, antes de sair, apague as luzes!

Carter ficou lá, arrasado. Não havia se permitido chorar na presença do pai, mas agora... Ajoelhado sobre aquele chão de terra, onde vira dois de seus Pokémons perderem... Onde ele havia falhado? Por que havia falhado? Mas de uma coisa ele sabia: não iria desistir! E voltaria ali, mais e mais vezes, até levar a insígnia!

- Eu não irei perder da próxima vez! Isso é uma promessa! – afirmou ele para o vazio... E em seguida, chorou!


	6. A Chegada de um Humilhador

- Pessoal! Vamos precisar trabalhar duro se quisermos vencer a revanche!

- _Dril dril!_

- _Deeino_

- Nada de descanso! Iremos lutar e lutar até ficarmos fortes!

Drilbur e Deino assentiram com a cabeça, alegres. Carter estava na Rota 6, ansioso para treinar com os seus Pokémons.

"_Como eu pude perder?_" pensava ele "_Mas... Isso não importa! Farei a revanche amanhã e meu pai não me vencerá!_"

Realmente, aquela derrota havia acabado com ele. Mas ele prometera algo ao pai: Nunca desistiria. Treinaria duro naquela tarde e no dia seguinte, batalharia novamente.

- Bem, pessoal... Primeiro, terei de trabalhar os movimentos especiais do Deino, já que seria algo inútil tentar os físicos. E teremos de treinar evasivas e golpes do Drilbur! De acordo?

Os dois Pokémons concordaram com a cabeça. Estavam ansiosos para começar o treinamento. Porém, Carter havia chegado a conclusão de que uma batalha entre eles não faria muita diferença. Teriam de achar outra pessoa ou Pokémon que quisesse os desafiar.

- Bem... Agora nós podemos... – antes que o garoto terminasse a frase, um som alto foi ouvido da floresta. Então, uma fumaça vinda de algum lugar ao longe chamou a atenção de Deino. Com os ouvidos atentos, ele saiu correndo naquela direção, deixando seu treinador e o seu amigo Pokémon bastante confusos.

- Aonde você vai? – gritou Carter, mas já era tarde demais. Deino havia sumido entre as árvores. O treinador, sem alternativa, saiu correndo atrás do Pokémon dragão, sendo seguido por Drilbur.

- Druddigon, use a Fúria do Dragão!

- Vanilluxe, defenda-se com o Raio de Gelo!

Carter havia chegado bem a tempo de ver, enquanto o grande Pokémon dragão abria a boca e disparava uma enorme esfera de energia azul claro na direção do oponente. O Pokémon sorvete, porém, disparou de uma de suas bocas um grande raio gelado. Então, as duas energias se chocaram, se confrontando. Passaram-se alguns minutos assim, ao mesmo tempo que nenhum dos movimentos conseguia prevalecer sobre o outro. Finalmente, os dois movimentos se esgotaram, explodindo e criando uma enorme nuvem de fumaça que cobriu o "campo".

- Uma... Uma luta? – estranhou Carter, que estava escondido em uma moita. O local era uma grande clareira de terra, cercada de árvores, arbustos e flores. A estranha fumaça que Deino havia procurado vinha de uma árvore em chamas ali perto, bem atrás do Pokémon Vanilluxe. Mas não havia sinal de Deino.

O treinador do Druddigon tinha cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos. Vestia uma camiseta vermelha, uma _jeans _gasta de cor cinza, uma jaqueta de couro negro e sapatos brancos. Tinha nas mãos uma Pokébola, a qual ele apertava furiosamente. Então, gritou:

- Use agora o Lança- Chamas!

O grande Pokémon dragão abriu a boca e dela expeliu um enorme jato de fogo, que atingiu com grande impacto o Pokémon de gelo e o jogou violentamente para trás e para o chão.

- Não! Levante-se! – encorajou o treinador do Vanilluxe. Este tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Vestia uma camiseta vermelha, uma calça branca e tênis com listras pretas e brancas. Um boné estava mal colocado na cabeça, caindo pelo lado esquerdo – Vamos lá! Use a Nevasca!

- Não, não! Nem pensar! Lança - Chamas mais uma vez!

De nada adiantou o golpe de Vanilluxe, que via assombrado, enquanto as bolinhas de neve disparadas pelas suas bocas eram derretidas pelo jato de fogo de Druddigon. Mas, como se isso já não bastasse, o golpe adversário ainda o atingiu, o jogando metros para trás, até ele bater em uma árvore próxima.

- Use agora uma sequencia da Garra do Dragão! – disse o loiro.

O Pokémon vermelho partiu para cima em alta velocidade e atingiu um perigoso arranhão com as garras brilhando em azul na face esquerda do Pokémon sorvete. Antes sequer que Vanilluxe pudesse se afastar, foi atacado com mais dois arranhões. E, por fim, mais uma garra brilhante avançou em seu corpo, o derrubando com força no chão.

- Vanilluxe, não! – gritou o de cabelos castanhos, mas era tarde demais. O seu inimigo já tinha o golpe final preparado.

- Meteoro do Dragão. – suspirou ele, com um sorriso cruel no rosto. Druddigon imitou-o, enquanto um brilho amarelo surgia em sua barriga. O treinador de Vanilluxe nada pode fazer, apenas gritar, enquanto o brilho era disparado ao céu e se dividia em várias pequenas esferas de energia, que iam caindo, uma a uma, no solo. No entanto, algumas acertaram o Pokémon de gelo com um tremendo impacto. Ele não resistiu. Caiu no mesmo instante, desmaiado.

- Bem... Parece que esse já foi o seu segundo Pokémon... Enquanto eu ainda continuo com o meu primeiro... E quanto ao nosso trato? – lembrou o loiro.

- Aqui está! – o garoto de cabelos castanhos entregou um maço de notas nas mãos do outro, retornou Vanilluxe na Pokébola e depois, saiu andando, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

- Mas o que diabos... – Carter sussurrou para si mesmo, quando finalmente caiu na real. Aquela era uma batalha apostada. E, se ele sabia alguma coisa sobre leis, era que isso era ilegal.

- Ei, ei! Espere um instante! – gritou Carter, sendo seguido pelos seus dois Pokémons. Deino havia voltado alguns minutos atrás. Provavelmente, havia sentido o cheiro do outro Pokémon dragão e por isso havia corrido atrás. Mas, obviamente, preferia o seu treinador ao cruel Druddigon.

- Hein? – antes que o loiro pudesse responder, o estranho garoto se aproximou, estendendo a mão.

- Meu nome é Carter Clay. Prazer! Qual é o seu?

- Krios "Killer" Bettius. O que quer?

Carter estranhou o jeito frio dele e ainda ele se auto apelidando de "Killer", mas não se deixou intimidar. Chegou mais perto, enquanto o loiro o olhava com um olhar de desgosto.

- Foi muito legal o que você fez naquela clareira! Venceu a batalha mesmo na desvantagem!

De repente, a expressão de desprezo do outro morreu, sendo substituída por uma de... Carter não sabia como descrever, mas era uma coisa parecida com medo... Talvez pânico. Poderia ser insegurança...

- Você viu? – Krios perguntou.

- Bem, na verdade... Vi... Meu Deino sentiu o cheiro de seu Druddigon e o seguiu. Então, não tive opção a não se ir atrás.

- Humm... Bem, você viu até onde?

- Até o final! Vi você acabando com ele com o Meteoro do Dragão e vi também, sabe, a aposta...

- Quanto você quer para ficar calado? – Krios interrompeu – Eu tenho bastante grana. A da aposta... E mais um pouco que meu pai... – ele hesitou – Minha família me deu, sabe? Quanto quer? Fale!

- Bem... Não quero dinheiro. – o sorriso travesso agora estava nos lábios de Carter – Apenas quero uma batalha!

O campo era uma pequena área desmatada da Rota, usada para extrair madeira. Existiam tocos caídos para os lados e um grande trator no fundo. O chão era de terra dura e as folhas das árvores eram mais amarronzadas, como se estivessem em um outono permanente. Perfeito! Parecia estar abandonado há algumas semanas... Talvez não chamasse a atenção.

- Eu vou com o meu Drilbur! – gritou Carter.

- Então... Woobat! Seja útil.

Carter estranhou o pequeno Pokémon que apareceu na sua frente. Tinha um rosto engraçado... Com o único dente, a falta de olhos e o grande nariz em forma de coração... Não aparentava grande risco... Por isso, foi ele o primeiro a fazer um movimento:

- Use o Tapa de Lama!

Focado, Drilbur logo levou suas mãos ao solo e escavou um punhado de lama. Então, jogou-o na direção do oponente, mirando sua face. O problema foi que facilmente, Woobat voou para cima, desviando-se do golpe.

- Haha... Idiota! Não sabe que movimentos do tipo Terrestre não afetam Pokémons do tipo Voador? Parece um novato... Vamos ver o que faz contra um golpe Rajada!

Em uma fração de segundos, a toupeira estava sendo arremessada contra uma árvore por uma forte corrente de vento, que o castigava. Mas, assim que o movimento parou, recebeu a ordem de seu dono e rapidamente, correu e pulou até o Pokémon morcego e atingiu um forte Rasgar no seu rosto, o empurrando centímetros para trás.

- Vamos agora com a Esfera Sombria! – gritou Krios.

- Evasiva e Garra de Metal!

O Pokémon psíquico logo criou uma bola de energia negra em frente ao seu nariz, assim a disparando sobre o oponente. No entanto, por um triz, Drilbur conseguiu se desviar, rolando para o lado. Assim, deu um salto e atacou Woobat com um arranhão metálico.

- Argh! Faça algo direito, seu estúpido! Tente o Psíquico! – trovejou Krios.

Drilbur, logo em seguida, foi envolto em uma poderosa aura rosada. Com uma expressão de espanto no rosto, foi levitado do chão e jogado contra uma pilha de troncos caídos quatro vezes. Então, foi arremessado em cima do trator velho. Com o impacto, o trator rangeu e chacoalhou, liberando fumaça de seu escapamento.

- Drilbur! Consegue se levantar? – perguntou Carter, recebendo um aceno positivo de cabeça de seu companheiro como resposta. Com um sorriso no rosto, o treinador continuou: - Então, pode usar o Arranhão, seguido de uma sequencia do Rasgar!

Se levantando devagar de cima do trator, logo Drilbur estava correndo para cima de Woobat com as garras levantadas. Krios, porém, ordenou:

- Desvie!

Com uma velocidade incrível, Woobat voou para o lado, esquivando-se do primeiro golpe. Logo, voou mais para o alto e ficando fora de alcance do segundo. Então, com mais agilidade ainda, voou para a frente, passando por baixo do braço que desferia o terceiro movimento. E, por trás de Drilbur, disparou uma poderosa Rajada, que empurrou a toupeira para longe e a fazendo bater a cabeça em uma pilha de troncos. Tonto e machucado, não demorou até que Drilbur caísse no chão, inconsciente.

- Drilbur! Não! – gritou Carter, enquanto corria até o seu Pokémon caído. Passou por cima de alguns tocos derrubados e logo tomou seu parceiro nos braços. – Calma... Você deu duro... Merece um descanso! – E, dizendo isso, o recolheu na Pokébola.

- Já viu que não consegue me deter, não é? – provocou o loiro – O meu Woobat, mesmo sendo o pior de meus Pokémons, é muito melhor que os seus – O Pokémon morcego fez uma cara de desapontamento, mas continuou firme, enquanto seu dono continuava - Pode lançar o seu próximo. Estou preparado.

Carter, lenta e furiosamente, pegou uma Pokébola do bolso. A olhou significantemente e sussurrou:

- Prove para eles que é o melhor, Deino. – e aumentando o tom da voz, disse – Lute e vença-o!

Logo, o pequeno Pokémon dragão estava parado em meio ao campo, com sua grande franja cobrindo seus olhos. Carter torceu para que a habilidade Pressa não fizesse efeito desta vez.

- Humpf! Esse emo aí não vai nos atrapalhar. Vá com a Rajada. – falou Krios.

Logo, o Pokémon noturno se viu pego por uma grande lufada de vento e batendo as costas com força em uma pilha de troncos. E, por azar, um dos troncos rolou para baixo, atingindo-o violentamente na cabeça.

- _Deei _- gemeu o Pokémon.

- Deino! Se levante agora! Vamos lá, amigão! Use o Sopro do Dragão! - incentivou o garoto.

Com uma dose extra de esforço, finalmente, as quatro patas do Pokémon azul ficaram firmes e eretas. Por uma fração de segundos, ele cambaleou para o lado, ficando zonzo. Mas, para a alegria de seu treinador, manteve-se de pé. Então, abriu sua boca e antes que Woobat pudesse desviar, um maciço raio de energia azul atingiu-o na face, empurrando-o para trás em alta velocidade, até que este batesse em um tronco caído. Atordoado com o impacto, não voltou a voar no mesmo instante.

- Nossa chance, parceiro! Use o Sopro do Dragão mais uma vez!

- Retorne! – disse Krios, chocando a todos. Então, levantou a Pokébola e converteu seu Pokémon em um raio vermelho e o puxou de volta, no exato instante que o golpe vindo de Deino explodia o tronco, no exato local onde antes estivera Woobat.

- Tepig, vá! Lança Chamas! – gritou o loiro, lançando sua Pokébola ao ar. Antes que Deino pudesse assimilar tudo o que estava acontecendo, viu o brilho azul surgindo da esfera vermelha e branca e logo em seguida, um jato de fogo em sua direção. Sem tempo para desviar, o dragão acabou sendo tostado.

- Deino, não se intimide! Use a Vibração do Dragão!

- Desvie e use o Bate Cabeça.

Tepig, com sua velocidade incrível, precisou de apenas um salto para o lado para se esquivar da esfera de energia turquesa e, logo em seguida, cobriu seu corpo em uma poderosa energia azulada.

- _Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepiiiii! _ - rugiu o Pokémon porco, enquanto corria em disparada na direção de Deino. Em uma questão de segundos, chocou-se em alta velocidade com o dragão, jogando ambos para lados opostos com a força do impacto, com os dois se machucando.

- Deino, depressa! Use a Mordida!

Krios apenas parou e observou, enquanto o Pokémon noturno avançava com velocidade. Porém, logo tomou a direção errada e correu para a esquerda, sendo que deveria ir para a frente, onde estava Tepig. Então, fincou os dentes em uma árvore, e logo, soltou, reconhecendo que errara o alvo.

- A droga da habilidade... Ele perde a precisão de golpes físicos. Terei de confiar nos golpes de longe apenas... – reclamou Carter – Use o Sopro do Dragão!

- Lança Chamas. – comandou Krios, fria e calmamente. O que chocava o treinador de Driftveil era que o oponente tinha sempre em mente o que fazer. Provavelmente, tinha anos de experiência. Nunca se surpreendia... E vencia como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Sendo assim, era fácil manter aquela pose de machão.

Então, o esperado aconteceu. O raio de energia vindo da boca de Deino se chocou com a labareda de fogo disparada por Tepig. Os dois continuaram nisso por alguns minutos, agonizantes minutos de um tentando superar o outro. No entanto, Deino cedeu de cansaço. Logo, foi atingido pelas chamas e recuou para trás, zonzo...

- Investida – disse Krios. Então, Deino estava sendo atingido pelo corpo de Tepig, assim, sendo arremessado para trás.

- Carga de Chamas. – novamente era a voz do loiro, e então, o Pokémon dragão foi atingido pelo corpo de Tepig mais uma vez, mas desta vez, estava pegando fogo. Sem parar, Krios continuava ordenando golpes.

Então, Deino foi atingido por um Lança Chamas, que o obrigou a recuar. Então, mais dois movimentos Carga de Chamas vieram em sucessão, o fazendo tombar sob as patas dianteiras. Logo, mais uma Investida veio pela frente, atingindo-o no rosto. E, sem misericórdia, um Bate Cabeça finalizou a batalha. O pequenino Pokémon porco veio em alta velocidade, atingindo o Pokémon noturno com o corpo envolto em uma grande energia azulada. Deino voou metros para trás, indo de encontro ao grande trator. Uma placa de metal que cobria a máquina voou para longe, deixando o motor a mostra. Então, ao cair no chão de volta, o Pokémon dragão se recostou no pneu e desmaiou.

- Deino, não! Amigão, você tem que se levantar! – chorou Carter, correndo até ele. Deino fez força para abrir os olhos e, significantemente, assentiu para o treinador, como se dissesse: "_Está tudo bem. Fizemos o nosso melhor_". Assim, foi recolhido na Pokébola.

- Até que não luta mal. Mas eu ainda sou melhor. – ao terminar de dizer isso, Krios "Killer" ajeitou a sua jaqueta de couro, recolheu Tepig sem ao menos lhe dar os parabéns e tomou caminho pela estrada de terra que passava por ali. Devia estar voltando para Driftveil.

- Argh! Eu odeio esse cara! – reclamou Carter para si mesmo. Cerrou os punhos, em sinal de raiva. Havia sido humilhado duas vezes até agora, Perdera suas duas únicas batalhas oficiais, e nas duas, o oponente nem perdera sequer um Pokémon. Se lembrou da batalha contra Sawk e Throw. "_Eu não os venci!_" pensou para si mesmo "_Nem mesmo com a ajuda do meu pai eu pude vencê-los! Precisei da ajuda do Deino também... E agora, sob o meu comando... Ele só perde_". Então, uma leve lembrança pairou em sua mente.

_Carter, com seus oito anos de idade, estava sentado no seu pequeno quarto na casa de dois andares de Clay. Tinha um bloco de madeira pintado de azul nas mãos, e outros estavam espalhados pelo tapete. Ele e Drilbur queriam construir com eles um castelo forte para abrigar o Capitão Terremoto, seu herói de infância. Porém, toda vez que levantava a torre da fortaleza, ela desmoronava, o que os deixava muito triste. _

_- Já chega, Drilbur! Desisto de tentar montar isso! É muito difícil! – gritou Carter, jogando o bloco no chão._

_A toupeira já estava imitando o gesto do parceiro, quando, de repente, uma luz avermelhada invadiu o quarto. Uma grande letra V de fogo surgiu em meio aos blocos e logo tomou forma. _

_- Não desista. – aconselhou Victini, pegando um dos blocos e o colocando suavemente na mão esquerda de Carter – Você pode até cair, meu jovem, mas nós podemos escolher... Levantar de novo! Talvez precisemos de uma mãozinha de vez em quando, mas sempre, sempre, o que importa é a sua vontade de levantar. E, se cair de novo, não desista só porque o caminho é cheio de pedras escorregadias. Procure apoio, se levante e siga em frente. Uma hora, até as montanhas serão um desafio pequeno!_

_Então, em uma velocidade incrível, Victini montou a torre, a desmontou e convidou:_

_- Você consegue amigo. – e então, a janela se abriu de repente. Victini pulou por ela e desapareceu na rua chuvosa de Driftveil. Carter nunca mais o viu..._

- Eu não sei quem é você! – sussurrou Carter, se levantando – Mas, você me deu conselhos! E me ajudou. Por isso, prometo uma coisa a você! Eu não desistirei! A vida nos dá a opção de ficar deitado. Eu escolho levantar e tentar de novo! E, se depender de mim, não perderei a revanche a amanhã. Levarei a Insígnia! Não serei um fracassado.

Então, virando as costas para o palco de sua mais recente derrota, o garoto se dirigiu para Driftveil, decidido de uma coisa: "_Eu serei grande, assim que me levantar"!_


End file.
